And I Will Try To Fix You
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: One hit was all it took. One hit to make her forget everything. One hit to make her forget herself. One hit to make her forget her friends. One hit to make her forget him and their two years together. One hit that in the blink of an eye changed everything... Will Skye ever remember? Can Grant keep his promise to fix her? Or is she lost to Grant and her team forever?
1. One Hit Was All It Took

**I've wanted to write something a little heartbreaking for awhile now, so this idea has slowly been taking shape in my head, torturing me until I started to write it down. And here it is. I won't say too much on it so I don't spoil it. So I'll just say if you want to see more and see it continued let me know as there's a lot more than this. This is the teaser of what is to come if you like :) So please R&R and let me know your thoughts, where you think I'm going with it and what you'd like to see. xD **

**(Italics are to make certain parts stand out more and draw you to them).**

**So it's clear to all this is a SkyeWard story set 2 years in the future in 2016. Enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Hit Was All It Took**

_One hit was all it took._

_One hit with a steel metal pipe._

_One hard hit across the back of her head._

_One hit to make her forget everything._

_One hit to make her forget everyone._

_One hit to make her forget herself._

_One hit to make her forget her team._

_One hit to make her forget her friends._

_One hit to make her forget him and their two years together._

_One hit that in the blink of an eye changed everything..._

_It was Miles' fault. It was her good for nothing ex-boyfriend's fault. It was his fault she no longer remembered anything about her life. It was his fault she forgot everything and everyone around her. It was his fault she forgot who he was to her..._

_That good for nothing sonofabitch made her forget with just one hit._

_One hit he failed to stop. _

_One hit he failed to prevent._

_One hit he saw coming, but didn't get to in time. _

_That was it._

_Just one hit._

_One simple hit._

_And everything changed._

_Because one hit was all it took..._

Agent Grant Ward was currently downing whiskey alone at the bar on the plane, which everyone on his team affectionately dubbed 'The Bus'. He was sitting alone with only his thoughts and the memories of that day. The day that everything changed. The day that Miles Lydon had come crawling back out of the shadows after being gone for over two years. He had set the team up on a mission so he could take a member of their team away from them. So he could take his ex-girlfriend back. So he could convince her that after two years of staying away he had changed. That he was now a different person. But he wasn't. He was much worse. He proved that the moment she had told him she would never go back to him because she was in love with someone else. He proved it the moment she turned her back on him and tried to walk away. He proved it the moment he picked up a steel metal pipe from the ground and smacked her hard across the back of her head with it from sheer anger at her rejecting him.

Grant witnessed it happen. He saw Miles pick up the pipe and aim it towards her. He'd run as fast as he could in her direction, yelling for her to look out, but it was too late. Miles was fast. Grant wasn't fast enough. And she'd fell to the ground, blood gushing from her head. When Grant had reached her he'd immediately crouched down beside her, stroking the hair from her face, checking she was still breathing, fearful to move her in case he made it all worse. Not long after that the rest of his team were all around him. Miles was knocked out by Agent May and promptly handcuffed so he could be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and held accountable for his actions. Grant had wanted to kill him. But Agent Coulson had held him back, saying that right now he had to focus on her, as she needed him more. So he'd returned to her side while they waited for a medical team to arrive. All he could do was hold her hand as he begged her not to leave him.

It was at the hospital one week later when they all realised everything had changed. She'd been extremely lucky the hit hadn't killed her, though it had put her into a coma. She woke up exactly one week later. She seemed fine. But she wasn't. And they all found that out extremely quickly when they'd all crowded around her, asking her how she was, telling her they were all so happy to see her awake, saying they'd missed her. The whole time she had looked at them with a blank expression on her face. It wasn't until he'd gone to kiss her that they all found out just how much everything had changed.

It only took three simple words from her for them all to realise she was no longer the girl they remembered.

_Three simple words._

_Three simple words that stunned them all._

_Three simple words that broke his heart..._

She'd pushed him away from her as he'd leaned down to kiss her, as she'd then looked up at him with her blank expression, and simply said "Who are you?" before then turning to the rest of her team and repeating those words to each and every one of them.

_Three words._

_Three simple words._

_Three simple words that went through him like a knife..._

Her doctor had examined her after that. He'd told her and everyone around her that she had developed a severe case of amnesia. She'd forgotten everything and everyone around her. The hit to her head had been that hard it had taken all of her memories. And the doctor had told them it could take weeks or even years for them to return. They'd have to take each day as it came while trying to help her regain her memories the best they could without pressurizing her too much. They were warned it could be a long process. A process that might ultimately fail. She might never regain her memories. She might never remember anything about herself. She might never remember them.

_She might never remember how he'd come to forgive her for her past mistakes._

_She might never remember how much he'd come to care for her._

_She might never remember how much he'd come to love her. _

_She might never remember their two very happy years together._

_She might never remember him..._

She'd returned to the Bus with them a week after she'd woke up. They'd had to explain to her all over again what they did for S.H.I.E.L.D. and what she did for them. She had forgotten not only them but how to do her job too. She no longer knew how to hack, something she once did best. She was the best computer hacker he knew. And then in one moment even that was gone. She'd slowly started to get to know them all again, yet continued to remain wary and on her guard. She admitted to being scared of them all at one point. But she had nowhere else to go as the Bus and the team were her family even if she no longer remembered them. They wouldn't have let her go without a fight. They all wanted to protect her and keep her safe. She accepted that after a little while. She slowly started to trust them again while trying her best to remember them and how things used to be.

She tried her best to remember him. She tried her best to remember the two years they'd been together. He tried his best to help her as well. He did all that he could. But her memories had refused to return to her.

_She didn't remember him._

_She didn't remember any part of her two year relationship with him._

_She didn't remember she'd once loved him..._

And so now Agent Grant Ward was currently downing whiskey alone at the bar on the Bus with only his thoughts to torment him as he relived that day over and over again in his head.

_The day that refused to leave him._

_The day that everything changed._

_The day that he lost the one good thing in his life._

_The day that he lost the woman he loved. _

_The day that he lost Skye..._


	2. My Mind Has Forgot, But My Heart Has Not

**I'm happy so many of you enjoyed this story even if your hearts did break while reading it, as truthfully they were meant too. The question now is are you really ready for more? If so feel free to read on and tell me what you think! xD First chapter was from Ward's POV and this is one from Skye's. Enjoy my lovelies! :D?  
**

**(This is a SkyeWard story set 2 years in the future, therefore it is 2016).**

**(Italics are to make certain parts stand out more and draw you to them).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Mind Has Forgot, But My Heart Has Not**

Skye had no idea who she was anymore. She had no idea who she used to be. She couldn't remember her childhood, her teenage years, or any of her adult life. She'd lost all of her memories and she was struggling to get them back.

_She was told one hit was all it took._

_She was told one hard hit with a steel metal pipe to the back of her head._

_She was told it was her ex-boyfriend._

_She was told he did it because he was jealous of her current boyfriend._

_She was told she'd rejected him and refused to return to him._

_She was told she loved her current boyfriend more..._

She didn't remember either of them, past or present. She remembered nothing about Miles or why he would do what he did to her. She remembered nothing about her current boyfriend that she was supposed to be in love with. They'd been together for two years but she couldn't remember.

_Two years._

_Two years she couldn't remember._

_Two years of loving a man that was now a mere stranger to her._

_Two years in a relationship she now tried and failed to remember. _

_Two years gone because all it took was one hit..._

He tried getting her to remember him. He tried getting her to remember their relationship. He tried getting her to remember anything about them and him that he could. But she just couldn't. Her mind was on lockdown and it refused to give her the combination.

_She wanted to remember him. _

_She wanted to remember their relationship._

_She wanted to remember their two happy years together._

_She wanted to remember the man she was supposed to love..._

But she couldn't. She failed everytime. She saw the hurt in his eyes every day he tried to help her remember him. She saw how much pain she was causing him when she'd tell him she didn't remember any of the memories he was telling her about their time together. She could see his heart was breaking. He was her boyfriend but she didn't remember him. Only now she guessed he wasn't really her boyfriend anymore. And she wasn't really his girlfriend anymore. They couldn't really be together anymore. It was cruel on both parts. It was cruel for him to remain with a woman that no longer remembered she was supposed to love him. It was cruel for her to remain with a man she couldn't remember ever loving while giving him false hope that one day she just might love him again.

_It hurt her just as much as it hurt him._

_It hurt her to see his pain._

_It hurt her to see him suffer._

_It hurt her to know she was the reason..._

Skye had to admit to herself that there was something about this man who was meant to be her boyfriend. She had to admit to herself there were many things about him.

_She felt like she could trust him. _

_She felt safe whenever she was near him._

_She felt protected by him._

_She felt secure knowing he was always near._

_She didn't remember him with her mind, but it seemed as if her heart did..._

The whole team tried their best to help her remember them all but they failed. She tried hard every day to remember something about one of her teammates, about one of her friends, about her boyfriend. And she continued to fail. So she started to avoid them. She hated causing them pain. She hated not being able to remember them. They told her they were her teammates, her friends, and her family. They all told her they loved her and that no matter what happened they would never turn their back on her. They all told her they never turned their backs on one of their own.

_She was scared of them, but she didn't know why._

_She trusted them, but she was unsure if she should._

_She knew they were trying to protect her, but she didn't understand why..._

They told her she was a computer hacker. That she was one of the best computer hackers they knew. But she didn't remember that either. She'd forgotten how to do her job which used to come so naturally to her. She'd tried to learn all over again, but it proved useless. It was like her mind was now currently trying to block out literally everything she had ever known. It was almost as if it wanted her to start afresh. But she didn't want to start afresh.

_She wanted to remember._

_She wanted to remember who she was._

_She wanted to remember what she used to do._

_She wanted to remember her team, her friends, and her family._

_She wanted to remember her boyfriend..._

She avoided her team as much as she could, hoping she wasn't hurting them in doing so. She just couldn't shake the feeling of being scared around them, being wary around them, feeling like she should always have a guard up around them. She just couldn't face them properly. So she avoided them as much as possible. She avoided them all. She avoided all of them but him.

_She felt safe when she was with him._

_She felt protected when she was him._

_She felt secure when she was him._

_She felt loved when she was with him..._

He was the only one on the team that she wasn't afraid of. He was the only one that didn't scare her. She couldn't remember him, but she knew she could trust him. She felt like she could trust him. He was kind to her. He was nice to her. He was patient with her. He was always near her. He was always trying to help her remember. He promised her that he would one day succeed. And she knew he meant it.

_She believed him._

_She had faith in him. _

_She trusted him..._

As the days went by she spent more and more time with him. She was trying to remember him more than any of the others. She was drawn to him. She liked to be around him. She liked to have him near her. She liked being with him. All she wanted was to remember him. The way he was around her she knew he was a good guy. And she knew he loved her. She could feel that he still did. And he still told her that he did. The first time he had took her by surprise. He'd told her that no matter what happened in the future he would always still love her and nothing would ever change that. All she could do was smile at him and thank him, knowing deep down he'd hoped to hear she still loved him too, or perhaps could again one day.

_What is it about him that makes me feel so safe?_

_What is it about him that makes me feel so protected?_

_What is it about him that makes me feel so loved?_

_Three questions she asked herself constantly._

_Three questions she didn't have answers for._

_Three questions she wanted answers for._

Deep down Skye knew she didn't really need answers for those questions, as deep down Skye knew she already had them. It wasn't her mind that held the answers to those questions. It was her heart.

_My mind doesn't remember this man that tells me he's my boyfriend._

_My mind doesn't remember this man that tells me he loves me._

_My mind doesn't remember this man that tells me he'll always love me._

_But my heart does. _

_My heart yearns to remember him as my boyfriend._

_My heart yearns to remember how much I once loved him too._

_My heart yearns to remember everything about this man called Grant Ward._

_Grant..._

_Her heart skips a beat everytime she hears that name._

_Her heart skips a beat everytime she thinks of that name._

_Her heart remembers and slowly begs her to remember too. _

_Skye wants to remember Grant._

_Skye wants to remember their two years together._

_Skye wants to remember how much they loved each other._

_Skye is determined to remember Grant one day. _

But how can she when her mind battles with her heart constantly? One wishes to remember more than anything while the other does not. They keep playing tug of war with her memories, and she hates it. She begs him to make them stop. She begs him to help her. She begs him to make her remember. And he takes her in his arms and he holds her tightly to his chest, to his heart.

_He promises her everything will be alright._

_He promises her he'll help her remember._

_He promises her he'll always be by her side._

_He promises her he'll never leave her. _

_He promises her he will always love her, that he still loves her..._

And Skye feels safe. She always feels safe when he tells her those things. She knows she can trust him. She knows she can always trust him. So she breaks down into his arms constantly whenever she fails to remember something he's telling her. She clings to him tightly. He always holds her. He always comforts her. And she trusts him even more. And he loves her even more. They're still together, just not like they were.

She sleeps in her old bunk. He sleeps in his, or what used to be theirs. She moved out and back into her old one. He was heartbroken to see her go.

_She doesn't feel right sleeping by herself._

_She doesn't feel safe alone._

_She feels like someone is missing._

_Her heart aches for him._

_Her heart pines for him._

_Her heart misses him. _

_She still can't remember him with her mind. _

_But her heart still screams out for him..._

A month after sleeping alone she finally leaves. She wakes in the middle of the night and she leaves. She quietly leaves her bunk and makes her way around the Bus. She's not being driven by her mind that night. She's being driven by her heart.

_And Skye's heart leads her to Grant. _

Skye quietly enters his bunk and sees he's still awake reading a book. For some reason this makes her smile, though she's not sure why. It seems familiar to her. He smiles back at her as he puts his book to one side. She makes her way over to him. As she gets closer he pulls the covers back for her. She happily climbs into the bed next to him as he pulls the covers over her and lies beside her. They smile at each other. And then Skye moves closer to Grant and silently cuddles into his chest. And Grant silently wraps his arms around Skye protectively. And they fall asleep contently as they lie together in each other's arms.

_Grant knows she still doesn't remember him, but he doesn't mind, as she's back in his arms, even if it's just for one night, his precious Skye is back in his arms, and he's going to hold her tightly to him all night. He's going to protect her and keep her safe. He's going to love her... even if she can't remember to love him back._

_Skye still doesn't remember him, but she doesn't mind, because she's back in his arms, which feels so right, even just for one night. She feels like this is where she belongs. Her heart agrees as it was the one that led her there that night, because even if Skye can't quite remember how much she once loved Grant just yet, then her heart remembers for her... until she's ready to remember on her own._


	3. And I Will Try To Fix You

**Ready for s'more heartbreak and angst? Because this particular chapter is full of it! And it was extremely hard and painful to write. I admit I had to stop a few times and actually ask myself why was I continuing to hurt my precious SkyeWard?! D: But I continued and this is the result. And there's still so much more to come, but until then enjoy this chapter. If anyone ever wondered how I got the title name for this fic you will find out in this chapter courtesy of a song, as it was listening to the song where this whole story idea of mine sprung from. (Damn that song! If I hadn't listened to it I'd never have got this heartbreaking plot for a fic! ._.)  
**

**(You know the drill on the italics by now and you know the story is set in 2016 xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to 'Fix You' by Coldplay, as that would be Coldplay, not me. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: And I Will Try To Fix You**

A few days passed by since Skye had found herself following her heart into Grant's bunk, where she had slept peacefully and contently in his arms that night. They didn't talk about what it meant in the morning, as they both knew deep down what it had meant to them.

_For Skye she had been seeking comfort. _

_For Skye she had been seeking security._

_For Skye she had allowed herself to follow her heart's silent plea..._

They didn't need to talk about it, for they both knew that was all it was. It was nothing more. Skye still didn't remember Grant the way he wished she so desperately would.

_He could only hope that one day she would remember him._

_He could only hope that one day she would remember something about him._

_He could only hope that one day she would remember she loved him..._

After that night Skye didn't return to Grant's bunk again, though she so desperately wanted too. But she couldn't, no matter how hard her heart begged her too, she just couldn't.

_She didn't want to continue to give him false hope..._

Grant allowed himself to hope that one night Skye would again return to his bunk, that she would return to his arms once more. But she didn't. So he hoped harder. But still Skye didn't return.

_And his heart broke..._

Skye found herself trying to distance herself from Grant. She didn't want too. Her heart pleaded with her not too. But she knew she had too. She would tell herself it was the best thing for the both of them. She hated seeing she was causing him so much pain and heartbreak.

_She always failed to remember even one tiny thing about him._

_She always failed to remember even one tiny thing about them._

_She always failed to remember one tiny thing about their two years together..._

And she knew that constantly hurt him. She knew that constantly devastated him. She knew that constantly broke his heart. And in return she could feel her own heart break a little too, but she didn't understand why, because she couldn't remember why her heart cared so much. It all confused her. And it all scared her.

_She was feeling the pain from her own heart slowly breaking. _

_She didn't understand how her heart so easily broke for things she no longer knew._

_She couldn't understand why her heart would break for a man she failed to remember..._

_And that scared her more than she wanted to admit too._

So she continued to distance herself from Grant. She started to seek out the rest of her team. She wanted to be able to remember them too. She wanted to be able to feel comfortable around them and like she could trust them. She wanted to know she could rely on them and depend on them if she needed. Skye didn't know if she would truly always have Grant in her life, even though he promised her that she would, she still couldn't be sure, so she seeked out the others more, while her thoughts of Grant continued to torment her.

_If I never remember will he one day give up on me?_

_If I never remember will he one day abandon me?_

_If I never remember will he one day stop loving me?_

One day Skye asked Jemma those three questions when they were alone together in the lab. She didn't fail to see the look of sadness in Jemma's eyes at her questions. Jemma had then walked over to her and hugged Skye close. She promised her that Grant would never give up on her. She promised her he would never abandon her. And she promised her that he would always love her. Skye had asked Jemma that day how could she be so sure she wouldn't break those promises.

"_You're his whole world, Skye. You have been for a little over two years. He adores you. He would do anything for you. He's always been there for you, and he'll continue to be there for you. The reason he tries so hard to help you remember is because deep down he blames himself for you forgetting. He blames himself for not being quick enough. He blames himself for not knowing the hit was coming. He blames himself for not being able to save you. I've told him it's not his fault, but he never listens. He loves you, Skye. Even if you can't remember he does, just be sure to remember now that you know he does. Without you in his life he would surely fall apart and no one would be able to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. And that's why he'll never give up on you. And that's why he'll never abandon you. And that's why he'll always love you."_

And in that moment Skye breaks. She completely breaks. Her heart shatters into a million scattered pieces. Because her heart knows that what Jemma has said is true. And her heart begs, pleads and screams for Skye to remember too. But she can't. Her mind refuses to co-operate with her heart. And that scares Skye. Because her mind and her heart are playing tug of war again. And all she wants is for it to stop. All she wants is for the pain to leave her, and for her memories to return in it's place.

_Skye clings to Jemma tightly._

_Skye cries hysterically into Jemma's arms._

_Skye screams a heartbreakingly loud scream. _

_And then Skye screams his name. _

_She screams for Grant. _

_She screams for Grant as loudly as she can._

_She screams a heartbreakingly loud scream for Grant that could be loud enough to wake up even the dead..._

All Jemma can do is hold her friend close, not knowing what to do for being in shock at how easily she crumbled and broke all around her, and the last thing Jemma wants to do is leave Skye to go and get Grant, fearing what might happen if she were to be left alone.

_But she doesn't have to leave her._

_Because all of a sudden he's there. _

_In the mere blink of an eye Grant is there to steal Skye from Jemma's arms, as he wraps her tightly in his own, and holds her close. _

_He wraps his arms around her as tight as he possibly can._

_He strokes her hair. _

_He kisses her forehead. _

_He tells her he's there, that he'll always be there._

_He tells her she's safe, that she'll always be safe._

_He tells her he loves her, and he'll always love her. _

_Skye can only cling to him ever so tightly as she says "Please, I'm begging you! Don't leave me! Don't ever let me go! Don't break my heart! My mind has lost you, but my heart can't bear too!"_

_And with those words Grant's own heart shatters._

_And with those words Grant's own heart crumbles._

_And with those words Grant's own heart breaks..._

_He holds her tighter as he promises her he'll never leave her, that he'll never let her go, that he won't break her heart, and that he'll always love her no matter what happens. _

_And then he cries with her as he continues to hold her close. _

_Skye cries in Grant's arms._

_Grant cries in Skye's arms._

_And the rest of their team, who by that time have all slowly gathered around them, can only look on with sadness and despair in their eyes at the scene before them, as their own hearts break, knowing they can't do anything to help them, yet wishing they so desperately could..._

It wasn't until a few hours later that Skye finally manages to stop crying long enough to speak again. By that time she's back in Grant's bunk with him as he continues to hold her close, having refused to let her out of his sight. He refused to let her go, even though Agent Coulson and Agent May tried to take her away from him, telling him Skye needed to rest, and that they'd take care of her that night. But Grant had refused to let them. He'd told them no. They weren't allowed to take her from him. That he would take care of her himself. And he'd begged them to let him, to leave her with him, to allow him to look after her. The moment Skye had begged them too was the moment they gave in and agreed. They knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. Agent Coulson had kissed her forehead tenderly and then left. Agent May had embraced her in a warm hug and then left. And then Grant had wrapped his arms around her as they got into his bed. And that was where they stayed joined together until Skye had calmed down long enough to speak.

"_How do you cope knowing I can't remember you? How do you cope knowing I might never will? How do you cope with the pain that constantly rips through your heart like a dagger?" Skye asked him._

"_I'll be honest with you. It's not easy. It hurts so much to know you might never remember me. But the pain is eased knowing that I still have you in my life, that you're still here with me, and that you're still alive. Because if I didn't that would be so much worse. As long as I never lose you completely I can cope a little better with the dagger in my heart" Grant replied._

"_I want to remember you. So badly. My heart remembers you. And it scares me because my mind refuses to tell me why my heart refuses to let you go. But don't think I want to let you go, because I don't. I know you're a good guy. I know I loved you for a reason. And I just want to remember it all" said Skye._

"_You will. In time you will. You'll remember, Skye. I know you will. We just have to have faith. We have to believe. We have to allow ourselves to hope that one day everything will come back to you."_

"_I try but I fail. Because it all seems so impossible. I'm broken, Grant. I'm completely broken" said Skye, as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_You won't be for forever. I promise you. This won't be for forever, Skye. And I will try to fix you" said Grant, as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. _

He then told her about a song he knew that held that last promise. He reached for his phone as he searched for the song. He told her that the song was his promise to her that no matter what happened, he would always try to fix her. And then he played the song for her as he sat on his bed, with Skye sitting in his lap cuddled up to his chest.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Skye slowly started to cry as she listened to the words, as they were exactly how she felt in that moment. She tried, but couldn't succeed, as she was constantly stuck in reverse as she tried to regain her memories.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Skye couldn't help but cry harder into Grant's chest. There were so many things she'd lost and was unable to replace. And she knew her heart pleaded with her constantly to remember her love for him, only to see it go to waste.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Skye looked up at Grant in that moment, instantly seeing the last line flash through his eyes as the promise he'd made to her. A promise he would do anything to keep and never break. The promise was to guide her home, so he could always try to fix her.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Grant and Skye could only smile at each other as they continued to listen to the words together. Grant was too deep in love with Skye to ever let her go, while Skye was determined to try and remember as she refused to never know she once was.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Skye could now only smile at Grant as he mimed those words to her with the promise of making them come true soar through his eyes. She knew in that moment that he would do anything he could to just keep the promise of always trying to fix her coming true.

"_You have my word, Skye. And I will try to fix you." Grant told her with a smile that warmed her heart. _

And in that moment Skye did the only thing she knew she could. It wasn't false hope she was about to give him, but her own promise that she would do anything to remember him. And this was how she wanted to start.

_So she kissed him. _

_She leaned up and she kissed him. _

_She smiled when he kissed her back. _

_She smiled when he cupped her face in his hands._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him. _

And then it hit her. It hit her that hard she didn't know what was happening at first. One minute she was sitting on Grant's lap on his bed in his bunk and kissing him, and then suddenly it all changed around her, as Skye suddenly remembered their very first kiss...

_Skye raced down the spiral staircase as quick as her legs would allow her too, trying all the while not to stumble. He was finally back from his mission he'd left to go on over a fortnight ago. A mission that had at times proved to be dangerous. She'd feared losing him more times than she could count. And Skye had promised herself the moment he came back, the moment he came walking up the cargo ramp that she was going to race into his arms and kiss him senseless, not caring if the rest of the team were around to witness it. And that's exactly what Skye did. She raced towards him as soon as she saw him with a smile across her face, a smile that only got bigger the moment he laid his own eyes upon her, instantly holding his arms out for her to run into when he saw her aiming right for him. And then in the blink of an eye she was wrapped around him, as she kissed him senseless, not caring that the others were right there to witness her do so, because she loved him and wanted him to know. And Grant kissed her right back. As Skye proceeded to kiss him senseless, he proceeded to kiss her senseless just as much. Because he loved her too, and he wanted her to know. While away on his mission the only thing that had kept him going, that had kept him alive, was knowing Skye would be waiting for him to return. And she was. She always was. She was his light to guide him home, just as he was hers._

Skye quickly broke the current kiss she was sharing with Grant as her tears starting to cascade down her cheeks, while her heart rate quickened and her breathing got heavier. And then the whole memory had come tumbling from her mouth as she told Grant exactly what she had just remembered.

_She saw his eyes widen._

_She saw him smile._

_She saw him catch his breath._

_She saw his own tears slowly start to fall..._

And so she then ever so lightly placed a soft kiss upon his lips, as she then wrapped herself all around him, as they then lay in each other's arms, holding each other close, silently crying over her first memory.

Skye's mind had finally allowed one of her memories to finally escape, and Skye's heart couldn't be any happier than it was right now, because her first memory was of her first kiss with Grant. And Grant himself couldn't be more happier than he was right in that moment, because Skye's first memory had been one with him, of their very first kiss. It had been the kiss that led them to spending the next two years together very happily. And even though she might not quite remember that part of the kiss, she remembered the kiss regardless, and that gave Grant hope.

_His promise through the song was slowly coming true. He was her light that was guiding her home. And no matter what he would continue to try and fix her._


	4. We Dare You To Take Her

**And now we change how this story goes with no more italics (maybe occassionally when I want to return to doing it that way, as the first three chapters were setting everything up for what will now follow) so now we let the story start to properly unfold :D Hope everyone still enjoys it because even without italics it's not going to be completely plain sailing. And I just had to bring in a little guest star who I despise for a reason you'll find out if you keep on reading... enjoy folks! xD  
**

**(This is a SkyeWard story set 2 years in the future, therefore it is 2016).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We Dare You To Take** **Her**

A few days passed by since Skye had remembered her very first memory. Every day since remembering she had found herself constantly reliving it over and over in her mind, fearful that she would slowly start to forget it again, which was something she never wanted to happen. The memory had been of her very first kiss with Grant. It had happened after he'd promised he would do everything that he could to try and fix her. Skye had then taken the plunge and kissed him. Kissing Grant had immediately sparked the memory in her mind, with Skye then telling Grant afterwards about how all it needed was a kiss to unlock a kiss. He'd commented afterwards that maybe more kisses would unlock even more memories of them kissing each other, to which Skye had blushed and gone all shy on him, yet secretly thinking to herself that it couldn't hurt every once in awhile...

As the days went by Skye continued to spend her time with Grant, as he tried to help her unlock more of her memories, not just the ones of him or their relationship, but any memory in general. She wanted to remember everything that she could. But nothing seemed to be working. She spent time with the rest of the team as well, as she would happily spend hours listening to them while they'd all tell her stories of their time spent together and missions they'd all been on. Skye still couldn't quite believe that something like S.H.I.E.L.D. actually existed. She'd sit for hours in the lab with Jemma and Leo as they'd tell her tale after tale of things she couldn't even have imagined to be true. Most of it sounded quite farfetched. But it astounded and amazed her nonetheless. She'd listen intently with wondrous eyes, trying her best to remember the stories her friends were telling her, but just couldn't. She wanted nothing more than to remember the crazy adventures they'd all been on together. But for now her mind was once again on lockdown, making her frustrated yet again. All the stories she was told made her eager to create new ones and go on new missions with her team again. But she was currently forbidden from following them out on new missions by Agent Coulson, due to not being able to remember any of her training from Ward or her experience of field work.

Since Skye had lost her memories Agent Coulson had limited the amount of missions he would allow his team to agree too. He refused to let Skye take part as it was too dangerous with her basically being a brand new Rookie all over again, and therefore having to re-learn everything she'd ever known about S.H.I.E.L.D. and her training. Plus he didn't want to push her too much, allowing her to do things at her own pace, so she didn't feel too pressurized to remember everything. Whenever they were called out on a mission they couldn't get out of he always made sure that someone stayed behind on the Bus with Skye, which was generally either Agent Ward, Agent May or himself. She was never to be left alone, which was something he had may abundantly clear to Agent Ward and Agent May, which also included never leaving her alone with just FitzSimmons to protect her. A senior agent was to remain on the Bus at all times and keep an eye on Skye, as well as to protect her and keep her safe. He'd declined to elaborate to Agent Ward and Agent May as to why exactly, leaving them both confused, before he'd dismissed them without further explanation. He'd merely said when the time came he'd explain it then, but right now it wasn't important.

* * *

As the days continued to go by Skye slowly started to become closer to everyone on the team. She was slowly starting to rebuild the friendships she once used to have with them all. It was easy for her to bond with FitzSimmons, as they were like two very big kids to her, and always up for a chat whenever she wanted to talk. They told her that over the two and a half years they'd all known each other that Skye had in time become like a sister to the both of them, and even though she couldn't remember that for the time being, they still saw her as their sister regardless.

In time she started to see Agent Coulson and Agent May as her parent figures, as they were at times just as overprotective of her as Grant was. She looked up to them a lot as they were always checking on her to see if she was alright. She'd sit with Agent Coulson in his office as he'd tell her some stories about his time with a group of people he called The Avengers, and Skye would intently listen, with any story about the ones called Iron Man and Thor being her favourites, though Agent Coulson preferred telling her stories about the one called Captain America. To bond with Agent May she'd head over to the cockpit as she was flying the plane. Mostly they'd sit in a contented silence, with Skye every so often starting up a random conversation with her, normally about what all the controls in front of them did. Agent May would always happily explain and even told Skye a few stories about her time on the team too.

And then there was Grant. He was the easiest of all for Skye to be around. He loved being around her just as much, which made Skye happy. He was her main protector on the Bus, as he constantly made sure she was alright and was always searching for her when he lost her. At night before he would go to sleep he'd come to her bunk to check on her and see if she needed anything. He'd tell her he wasn't too far away if she needed him through the night no matter what it was for. More often than not Skye found herself seeking him out throughout the night quite often. She didn't enjoy sleeping on her own. She knew there was someone missing, she knew that Grant was the one missing, and because of that she'd sneak out of her bunk at night and into his. Sometimes he'd still be awake quietly reading and would immediately smile when she entered. She'd smile back as she'd make her way towards the bed and climb in beside him, where he'd instantly throw the covers over her and put his book to one side so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Sometimes though he'd be sound asleep as she entered his bunk, so she'd just quietly slip into the bed beside him and cuddle up to his chest. Even though he'd be asleep at the time he'd subconsciously wrap his arms around her when sensing her presence, and continue to hold her for the rest of the night. When he'd wake up the next morning to find Skye sleeping in his arms it always made him smile as he pulled her closer. If there was one thing Grant missed more than anything then it was waking up to Skye in his arms, so he relished every opportunity he now got.

* * *

It was on one particular morning that he woke up to happily find Skye in his arms again that a conversation occurred between them both that he never saw coming.

"Morning!" smiled Skye cheerfully, as she looked up at him.

"Good morning" Grant smiled back, as he dipped his head and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you don't mind I snuck in again last night. I didn't want to be alone."

"You know I don't mind, Skye. You're always welcome. You may not sleep here anymore but this is still your bunk too."

"I just wish I could remember sleeping in here with you. That's one of the reasons that I keep returning, hoping that one night it'll trigger a memory that I once had in here with you."

"You just have to give it time and I'm sure it will one day. I believe it will. I have faith. And you know I'll do anything that I can to help you."

"I know you will. You'll always try to fix me like you promised."

"Always and forever."

Skye smiled up at him, her heart skipping a beat when he smiled back. There had been something she wanted to ask him for awhile now but was never sure of how to approach the subject. It was starting to get the better of her more and more, so she decided if she was going to ask him then she might as well just get it over and done with.

"Are we still together? In the whole boyfriend and girlfriend sense I mean?" she suddenly blurted out, biting her bottom lip nervously afterwards, as she looked up at him.

Grant was slightly taken aback by that sudden question as he hadn't expected it. Though it was a question he thought about himself constantly. "Uh, well, I guess not, no. I mean I don't know. It's not like we've officially broken up or anything, so..." he said a little awkwardly, as he trailed off.

"Are we going to officially break up then?" asked Skye quietly, almost a whisper.

"If this is your way of saying you think we should because it's for the best right now then don't expect me to be the one to do it. You'll have to do it, Skye. I can't bear the thought of ever breaking up with you" replied Grant, as he looked at her worriedly.

"I don't want to break up with you. I want to stay with you. I want us to remain together so that when I finally remember us actually being together I won't be completely heartbroken over the fact that we just gave up without a fight. I know it's something I shouldn't ask you because it's asking way too much of you. But I am asking you because I need too. Please, Grant, can we remain a couple? It's comforting to me. And I really don't want to hate you for leaving me when I finally have all of my memories return to me, however long that might actually be" said Skye nervously.

"Of course we can remain a couple, sweetheart!" beamed Grant, a big smile soon spreading across his face. "I'll never leave you or let you go, not without one hell of a fight first! If you still want to be able to call me your boyfriend then you can, as that's what I am, your boyfriend. And you're still my girlfriend no matter what." Leaning towards her he slowly nuzzled his nose against hers tenderly.

"Thank you, Grant. It means so much to me. It's what I need to help me feel comforted and protected. I know we won't be a couple like we used to be, so don't get any frisky ideas, because that's probably not going to happen..." she trailed off, blushing. "I hold no promises on maybe kissing you again, though I know I shouldn't. I just feel like I'm getting to know you all over again. And it's not like your cheating on the old Skye because I am her and she's me, even if I can't quite remember. Oh god I'm rambling!"

Grant could only chuckle as Skye suddenly buried her face into his chest to hide her blushing and embarrassed look. "It's fine, Skye, don't worry about it. Everything is fine. I don't expect anything from you of the frisky variety so please don't worry. But you can kiss me whenever you want. I'd be dumb to stop that. Anyway, it's fine sweetheart, really it is. And like I've always told you in the past you're utterly adorable when you ramble."

"Okay then. Thanks!" was all Skye could say against his chest, voice slightly muffled. All Grant could do was wrap his arms around her even tighter as he lay with her in his arms. It hadn't been a conversation he'd been expecting that morning, but it had been one with an outcome he'd more than liked. He could still call her his girlfriend, and he was still her boyfriend, and knowing that made him happier than he'd ever been since she'd lost her memory. _I haven't completely lost her after all..._

* * *

Later that day Grant, Skye, Jemma and Leo were lounging on the sofas in the lounge area playing Monopoly together, as they all happily bonded like old times, while trying to help Skye unlock a memory of how they'd all play board games together and just hang out.

They were soon interrupted from their game when Agent Coulson and Agent May suddenly came running into the lounge.

"Ward!" yelled Agent Coulson, startling them all, as he sounded a little panicked. "Take Skye back to your bunk immediately! Lock the door and don't come out until I tell you too!"

"Sir?! What's wrong?! What's happening?!" said Grant, now in his own panic, as he rose to his feet and grabbed Skye's hands, pulling her up after him. "Is everything alright?!"

"Everything is far from alright, Agent Ward. Just take Skye back to your bunk and stay there! It's an order. GO!" demanded Agent Coulson.

"Yes, Sir! I'm on it. Come on, Skye!" said Grant, as he gripped Skye's hand tightly in his own, quickly making his way to his bunk with her.

"Not so fast there, Agent Ward. I believe you have something that we want" came a voice that Grant knew only too well, as he found himself being blocked from making his way to his bunk by none other than Agent Victoria Hand. Grant didn't fail to notice the five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents standing right behind her.

"Agent Hand. May I ask what you're doing here?" he asked, as he gripped Skye's hand even tighter in his own, before then slowly taking a few steps backwards towards his team, pulling Skye back with him.

"I'm here for the girl. I think her name is Skye? Is that right? Either way I'm here for her. I'd very much appreciate it if you would hand her over willingly" smiled Agent Hand smugly.

"Over my dead body" replied Grant, as he tugged Skye into his arms and held her in them protectively.

"What does she mean she's come for me? Who is she? I don't know who she is!" said Skye, panic and fear rising in her voice as she clung to Grant tightly. "I don't want to leave!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Skye. You're to come with us and that's final" said Agent Hand.

"Agent Coulson, Sir, what the hell is going on?! Why is she here to take Skye away from us?!" asked Grant, his own panic and fear slowly starting to build.

"Remember when I told you that Skye was never to be left alone on the Bus without you, myself or Agent May around to protect her? Well, this was the reason. I didn't put it past S.H.I.E.L.D. coming to take Skye when we weren't around to stop it" replied Agent Coulson.

"But why do they want me?! What have I done?! If I've done something then I don't remember what it is!" said Skye, as she clung to Grant even tighter.

"We're here to take you because you can no longer remain a member of this team or even S.H.I.E.L.D. for that matter while you suffer from amnesia. You know many of our secrets having been around for over two years and if you were to ever be kidnapped and tortured for them it might just jolt a memory from you, therefore revealing our secrets to the enemy" said Agent Hand, her expression blank and unmoving.

"Oh give me a break!" exclaimed Grant. "Just leave already. You aren't welcome here and you certainly aren't taking Skye! I won't let you. Not unless you take me too."

"We don't want you, Agent Ward. We just want her. If she ever regains her memories then she can return. But until then I'm not leaving this plane without her" replied Agent Hand, folding her arms across her chest.

"I think you'll find that you will indeed leave this plane without Skye. Because if you don't then you will live to regret it, I assure you of that" said Agent May, as she stared expressionlessly at Agent Hand, her left brow rising slightly as if to challenge her.

"Times have certainly changed if you're now defending her, Agent May. There was once a time when you wouldn't" said Agent Hand.

"Times change. People change. Things happen to make them both change for the better. And what your referring to was over two years ago. In those two years I've come to care for Skye a great deal, due to something that happened that brought us closer. Something which I know she'll remember when she's ready" said Agent May, as she glanced towards Skye with a comforting smile, before turning back to face Agent Hand. "In the meantime just try to take her. You won't succeed. She has five people on this team who will do anything to protect her. Won't we team?" she asked, glancing at each of her teammates.

"I'll protect her with my life" replied Grant, as he held Skye as tightly as he could in his arms.

"I'll shoot anyone with the Night Night Gun that tries to take her" replied Leo, as he walked over to Grant and Skye and stood next to them on their right side.

"I have access to many lethal viruses which I'd be more than happy to test out on anyone that goes near her" replied Jemma, as she too walked over to Grant and Skye and stood to their left.

"I'll call Director Fury and tell him what you're trying to do. I know he hasn't approved this. This is all you Agent Hand and I know it" said Agent Coulson, as he moved to stand in front of Grant and Skye.

"Now that you have your answers I highly suggest you get the hell off this plane. Because you will surely live to regret it if you so much as go anywhere near that girl" said Agent May, as she moved to stand right in front of Agent Hand, staring her dead in the eyes, her expression blank yet menacing. There was no way Melinda was going to allow Agent Hand or anyone else take to Skye off the Bus without a fight. In the space of two years she'd become a lot closer to Skye, ever since a certain mission they'd gone on together, where Skye had more than proved her undivided loyalty to not just S.H.I.E.L.D and her teammates but to Melinda herself. When she was ready Melinda knew that Skye would have that memory return to her. In the meantime she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Agent Ward wasn't the only one who was a good protector on the Bus.

Melinda stared Agent Hand directly in the face as she ever so calmly, yet challengingly, said "We aren't prepared to let her go. So if you want her so badly then you'll have to take all five of us as well. Just try it, Agent Hand. We dare you to take her..."


	5. I'll Always Be In Your Corner

**I got carried away writing this chapter so it's long! I can't help it! My fingers start typing and sometimes they just won't stop! XD Anyhoo, prepare yourselves for some Agent May overprotective feels! :D? Remember this story is set in 2016 therefore after 3 years the characters will, like Melinda says in this chapter, mellowed out towards each other, so things are different in the future when it comes to characters and personalities. Enjoy! **

**(This is a SkyeWard story set two years in the future, therefore it is 2016).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'll Always Be In Your Corner**

"I haven't got time for this nonsense. She's to come with us and that's final." Glancing back to the five male S.H.I.E.L.D. agents standing behind her Agent Hand said "Go and retrieve her from Agent Ward."

With ninja like reflexes Agent May had moved away from Agent Hand quicker than you could blink and was now standing right in front of Agent Ward as he continued to hold Skye in his arms. "Don't even think about it or I'll karate chop all five of you in the downstairs department rendering you all out of action for life."

The five male S.H.I.E.L.D. agents each cast the other a terrified look as they stopped in their tracks and didn't move any further. They all knew the stories of The Cavalry and knew she was one woman not to be messed with quite so easily.

"This is what's going to happen, Agent Hand. You're going to turn around taking the other agents with you and leave this plane" said Agent Coulson, as he stood next to Agent May.

"And if I don't Agent Coulson? What will you do?" asked Agent Hand, as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him questioningly.

"It's not just what I'll do but what my team will do as well, especially if I order them to do it." Turning to Fitz he said "Fitz, go down to the lab and get the Night Night Gun. We'll need it."

"Yes, Sir" replied Fitz a little bewildered, but quickly ran off to the lab nonetheless.

"Simmons, follow Fitz down to the lab and keep an eye on those viruses you mentioned. Don't return with any of them just keep them ready" said Agent Coulson, as he turned to Simmons.

"You've got it, Sir" she nodded happily, as she practically skipped down to the lab after Fitz.

"You have my permission to incapacitate any of those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents if they even so much as think as taking one step towards Skye, Agent May, and that applies to Agent Hand as well" said Agent Coulson, with a smile in Agent May's direction.

"It was my plan even without your permission, Sir, but thank you" Agent May smiled back.

"Take Skye to my office Agent Ward. Lock the door after you've entered and don't come back out until either myself or Agent May tell you the coast is clear" said Agent Coulson, as he glanced back to Agent Ward.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Grant quickly turned and ran off towards Agent Coulson's office, as he pulled Skye after him before anyone could stop them.

"Got it!" came Fitz's voice, as he ran back into the room with the Night Night Gun in his hands. "Where did Ward and Skye go?"

"They went to my office. I want you to follow them and wait outside the door with the Night Night Gun. You have my permission to shoot anyone with it that tries to get in that office and take Skye off this Bus. Knock on the door when you get there and inform Ward why your there so he knows, but tell him to remain in the room with the door locked. You're going to act as the bodyguard, Fitz" said Agent Coulson.

"I won't let you down, Sir. And as much as I really don't want anyone to take Skye from us I kinda hope someone tries just so that I can shoot them with this baby!" grinned Fitz, as he ran off towards Agent Coulson's office, as Agent Coulson and Agent May simply smiled at that last comment.

"Now I'm going to call Director Fury and get his take on everything that you're trying to do, Agent Hand. Please wait with Agent May while I do so." Moving over into the corner of the lounge area Agent Coulson took his phone from his trouser pocket and immediately dialled Director Fury's number. He really hoped Director Fury wasn't the one giving the orders to have Skye taken from them. But if it turned out he was then he'd have to take his whole team as well, as there was no way he or any of the others would allow Skye to be handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. willingly, alone and scared out of her mind.

"I honestly don't get why you all care about that girl so much. She's only the hacker on your team. She can easily be replaced and no doubt with someone that has better skills than her" said Agent Hand to Agent May, her expression cold.

"This team has been going strong for the past 3 years now. Skye has been a member since the very beginning. In those 3 years we've all become like a family to each other. We've mellowed each other out over the years as friendships got stronger and romances developed. Myself and Agent Coulson are the parent figures to the younger members of the team, especially towards Skye. FitzSimmons and Skye are all practically like siblings. And as for Ward he protects everyone however he can, especially Skye, because he loves her. He will never let her go without a fight" replied Agent May, as she remained standing in front of Agent Hand with her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

"Why does he even still care? She doesn't remember him or any of you."

"Just because she doesn't remember us yet doesn't mean we'll suddenly stop caring about her or that Ward will suddenly stop loving her. They've been together for over 2 years. He won't throw that away so easily."

"You've all allowed yourselves to become emotionally compromised by each other. One day that'll be the undoing of you all."

"That's your personal opinion. My own is that I don't care what you think. All I care about is protecting my team. Skye is still a member of my team, therefore I will continue to protect her, even from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We've a slight problem" came Agent Coulson's voice, as he walked back over towards Agent May and stood beside her.

"Don't tell me Director Fury gave the order to take Skye from us?" asked Agent May worriedly.

"Yes and no" replied Agent Coulson, sighing. "Agent Hand was sent here to determine if Skye is fit to remain on the team. She wasn't meant to just barge in here and demand her, something she failed to tell us. However, I've managed to make a deal with Director Fury for now. We can keep Skye with us as long as we all make sure no enemy ever learns of her amnesia, otherwise she'll be an instant target for kidnapping where her memories will no doubt be forced from her any way a kidnapper or torturer can. We have to keep Skye away from the outside world as much as possible. She's off missions indefinitely until she remembers, well, pretty much everything about her life, her time with our team and her time working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her interactions are to be limited to us and us alone if we choose to keep her on the Bus with us."

"Basically she's to become a prisoner of the Bus?" asked Agent May incredulously.

"That or a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell" sighed Agent Coulson.

"The Bus it is then. There's no way we can allow her to spend god knows how long in a holding cell. It could be months or even years before she even remembers everything! Besides, we are Skye's memories. Everyone on this team, the plane itself, this is where her memories are, not some holding cell with no one to talk too. She'll never remember anything if she's there" said Agent May, as she cast a pleading look at Agent Coulson, praying he wasn't about to agree to send Skye away.

Agent Coulson smiled at Agent May reassuringly before turning back to Agent Hand "Get off my plane, Agent Hand. Take your S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with you. You're not taking Skye from us. She remains under our protection and that's final." And with that he turned and walked off briskly towards his office.

Melinda turned towards Agent Hand and with a look of pure menace upon her face said "Don't you ever dare come back for that girl. Or else." And with that she turned and followed Agent Coulson out of the lounge to his office, leaving Agent Hand standing in the middle of the lounge area with her mouth wide open.

* * *

An hour later things had finally calmed down on the Bus once more. Agent Hand and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had long since gone. Agent Coulson had informed Skye of what Director Fury had told him to which she'd been a little upset over. It had made her feel like a prisoner that couldn't even so much as step foot off the plane for a breath of fresh air without a bodyguard. She'd told him that she understood the reasoning behind it and she did appreciate everything he'd done for her, as the Bus was where she wanted to stay, but it had just left her feeling trapped and controlled. Skye had since retreated back to her bunk as she'd wanted to be alone, though everyone didn't fail to notice that when Grant had followed her into her bunk and closed the door after him that she didn't kick him out. Even without her memories Skye still found comfort in Grant.

Agent May had since returned to the cockpit to fly the plane, which is where she was when she heard a light knocking on the cockpit door. "Come in" she replied, as she glanced over towards the door and saw Skye enter with Grant following close behind.

"I'm not staying. I'm just making sure she was going where she said she was" said Grant to Melinda, before turning his attention back to Skye. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the lounge when you're done, alright?"

"Okay. I'll see you there" replied Skye, soon smiling at Grant as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead before leaving the cockpit and closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you, Skye?" asked Melinda.

"I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me today. Everyone protected me today to which I'm so grateful for. But you, Agent May, you were so fierce and determined to keep me around. So I wanted to thank you" said Skye, as she smiled at Melinda.

"Take a seat, Skye" said Melinda, as she indicated towards the co-pilot's chair. "And you know you can call me Melinda."

Skye smiled at Melinda as she flopped down in the co-pilot's chair and glanced out of the window at the darkened sky. "How do you see where you're going?"

"Years of practice and flying. I'm not an ace pilot for nothing" answered Melinda, smiling.

"Why did you stick up for me like you did today?" asked Skye, as she turned to glance over at her. "It felt like you were an overprotective mom."

"I'm not your mom but I do admit to protecting you like one" smiled Melinda. "I'll never turn my back on you, Skye, not in your time of need, because you never did with me when I really needed you."

"You're referring to a mission aren't you? One that I don't remember."

"You'll remember when you're ready."

"I want to remember now. Will you help me?"

"I don't know how, Skye. Memories like that they need to be triggered somehow. It's not like we can re-do the mission."

"Tell me about it. Tell me something. There's bound to be something you can say that will trigger it."

Melinda thought to herself for a moment before she spoke again. "It was a black ops mission. There was a bomb that needed diffused so Ward was sent in since that's his speciality. I was sent in to the building with him as his backup while he tried to diffuse the bomb. You were meant to remain in the van as our getaway driver when we came out. We found out too late that there was more than one bomb in the building. A few of them went off and we were trapped. I got separated from Ward. You and Ward had only been dating for about 6 months back then. So you left the van to come and look for him. You defied your orders of staying in the van because you wanted to find Ward."

"Because I loved him and couldn't bear the thought of living without him" remembered Skye.

Melinda glanced at her. "That's right. That's what you were telling him over the comms as you were trying to find him."

"And he was yelling at me to get my butt outta there before another bomb went off and he lost me too."

"I was telling you both to stop bickering as you were giving me a headache."

"And then I found you...and you were...you..." Skye trailed off as the room around her suddenly started to spin. She could hear Melinda calling out her name frantically but she could no longer see her or the cockpit. A different scene had now taken over before her. She was no longer in the cockpit but in a building that was slowly crumbling all around her.

"_Agent May!" yelled Skye, as she quickly ran to her teammates side where she was currently trapped under a fallen beam from the roof. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!"_

"_I'm still breathing if that's what you mean, Skye. But my legs are trapped and I can't move them. It's too heavy to move" replied Melinda, as she kept on trying to move the fallen beam currently keeping her legs pinned to the ground._

"_Don't worry! We'll get you out of here!" said Skye, as she tried her best to help Melinda push herself free. _

"_It's not going to budge. You need to get out of here, Skye. Before another one falls from the ceiling and traps you next."_

"_NO! I'm not leaving you! I refuse too and you can't make me!"_

"_Skye-"_

"_No, Agent May! I will not leave you alone! The others will find us! They can hear us on comms and they'll find us!"_

"_They'll find us both trapped if you stay with me."_

"_And then they'll free us both."_

"_You're extremely stubborn, Skye. You know that right?"_

"_That's what I tell her all the time! Now you know what I constantly have to put up with!" came Grant's voice over comms. "Just be careful, both of you. I'm trying to make my way to you right now and there's a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction team on it's way."_

"_We're gonna be rescued, see?" said Skye, as she smiled down at Melinda._

"_You need to leave, Skye. The ceiling to this room could collapse at any moment and trap you instantly. Or worse, kill you. For your own safety you have to leave me" demanded Melinda._

"_I'm not leaving you, Agent May. We're a team. We don't turn our backs on one of our own, no matter what." Skye reached out for Melinda's right hand and took it into her own, squeezing it tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"_You could die, Skye" said Melinda, as she squeezed Skye's hand back. She'd been taken aback slightly by Skye suddenly taking her hand in her own, but was at the same time slightly comforted by it._

"_Then we die together. If this was me I wouldn't want to die alone, Agent May. So I'm not going to let you die alone either, though we won't die, because we'll be rescued before that happens. You're my teammate and you're my friend. I won't abandon you when you need me the most. I promise." Skye squeezed Melinda's hand again reassuringly._

"_You just earned yourself the right to call me Melinda. Thank you, Skye" smiled Melinda, extremely touched by Skye's sheer bravery. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for your loyalty and your courage."_

"_We're gonna get outta here, Melinda. And when we do you can repay me by one day being there for me when I need you the most. That day might never come, but if it ever does, hopefully I'll have you in my corner" smiled Skye._

"_I promise you Skye that from this day forward you can always count on me to be in your corner. Always." As soon as Melinda finished saying that the ceiling above Skye started to creak..._

Skye suddenly found herself being pulled from the memory where she once again found herself back in the cockpit. The first thing she noticed was that she was now sitting on the floor near the co-pilot's chair, as Grant had his arms wrapped around her tightly while Melinda was trying her best to get her attention and snap her back to reality. "What the hell happened?"

"She's back! Thank god!" exclaimed Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "You got lost in your memory. We knew we shouldn't try to force you from it but you scared us, Skye. You were completely out of it."

"We were talking about the mission and then the next thing I knew you were sliding off the chair to the ground. I immediately yelled for Grant. I panicked. You made me, the Cavalry, panic!" laughed Melinda.

"I thought we were never meant to call you that?" smirked Skye playfully, before she then suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute. What does that even mean? Why are we never meant to call you that?"

"Seems like you're starting to remember little things now subconsciously, yet not remembering them fully" smiled Grant. "But every little helps."

"The Cavalry story is for another day. Maybe if you're lucky" smirked Melinda. "In the meantime you remembered the mission that brought us closer."

"I did. I remembered how I wouldn't leave you no matter what. And I didn't. But I don't remember how we got outta there. The last thing I remember before I snapped out of it was you telling me you'd always be in my corner."

"And I always will be. But as for how we got out Agent Ward showed just in time to push you out of the way of a falling beam that would have crushed you if it had hit you. It managed to miss me but you would have been crushed if Ward hadn't of shown up in that moment. And then the extraction team arrived and got all three of us out of there."

"And then I made you train extensively three times a day for 3 weeks as punishment for scaring me like you did that day" Grant smirked at Skye.

"I get the feeling I probably didn't like that very much" said Skye, furrowing her brow at Grant.

"Oh, trust me you didn't. And I paid the price for it as well" he chuckled.

"How?" asked Skye curiously.

"That's a private story that leads to a private memory. I'll tell you another time" answered Grant.

"Oh. Okay. I get it" blushed Skye, before she turned her attention back to Melinda, who she noticed was merely looking back and forth between her and Grant amusedly. "I'm glad I remembered something about you today. I'm really glad it was that memory. Thank you for helping me to remember, Melinda."

"You're welcome, Skye." Melinda reached over towards Skye and pulled her from Grant's arms into her own for a hug. It was something the older agent would never have done over three years ago when first joining the team. But time changes everyone as the years go ticking by, even Melinda May.

Smiling contently Skye hugged Melinda back, instantly feeling safe and protected, just like she always did when she was with Grant.

Melinda soon went back to flying the plane with a smile upon her face, as Skye and Grant left her alone to return back to Grant's bunk.

* * *

Later that night Grant was awoken in the middle of the night by Jemma lightly shaking him awake, as she tried her best not to wake the sleeping Skye that was currently sound asleep cuddled up to his chest. "Sorry to wake you but Agent Coulson wants everyone in the debriefing room right away. Everyone but Skye, so don't wake her" she whispered as quietly as she could.

Grant nodded at her and without saying a word he slowly and quietly sneaked out of the bed without waking up Skye, who he couldn't help but smile at when she instantly started cuddling his pillow with a smile on her face. Shaking his head at the adorable sight he quietly left the room and followed Jemma to the debriefing room where Agent Coulson, Agent May and Fitz were already waiting for them. "Is everything alright, Sir? Why have we been called to a meeting at 1 in the morning and without Skye present?"

"Because this is something Skye can't know about until the very last minute, Agent Ward, if at all" replied Agent Coulson.

"I don't like the sound of that. What's happening? No one's going to come and try and take her away again are they?! Because I will take her and run if I have too before I let that happen!" said Grant, panic clearly evident in his tone.

"No one is coming to take her away. I assure you of that. You've all been called here tonight because tomorrow we're going to land at The Hub. I will be going and collecting a certain someone with Agent May and then return to the Bus with him where he will be placed in the interrogation room and shall remain throughout the few days we have him on the Bus with us. The others already know who this person is and have agreed to have him on the plane. I'm informing you last because I knew you wouldn't take it very well. But regardless I hope you'll agree to it, especially after I have clearance from Director Fury to do whatever we want with him."

At first Grant was confused to who Agent Coulson was talking about exactly. But then it dawned on him almost as quick as a flash of lightning would hit a tree. "Absolutely not. There is no way in hell I will allow Skye to remain on this plane with the one person that is responsible for her losing her memories! If you bring him on this plane then I'm leaving and I'm taking Skye with me! I won't bring her back until he's gone."

"He catches on quickly to the fact it's Miles he was talking about" commented Jemma to Leo.

"It didn't take much to figure out that's who he meant" remarked Grant.

"I know you don't want him anywhere near Skye. None of us do. But it's not about that. This is about revenge. Something that we all want. I've been trying to get it since the day he hurt her. And now I've finally won. We have the clearance to do whatever we want to him. Skye never even has to know he's here" said Agent Coulson.

"Does the clearance allow me to kill him? Because the moment I lay eyes on him he's a dead man! He tried to kill the woman I love. Luckily he failed. But in the process he took everything she has ever known from her. She's starting to remember but she might never remember everything. And that's his fault! If you leave me alone with him while he's here I will kill him. You have my word on that" growled out Grant, as he clenched his fists tightly into balls at his side.

"The clearance doesn't cover his death, no. We'll be picking Miles up tomorrow. If you wish to have your share of the revenge on him then you can, but you can't kill him, Grant. However, if you wish to take Skye from the Bus while he's here then I'll allow it, but it has to be kept from Director Fury as Skye is technically forbidden to leave this Bus anytime soon" said Agent Coulson, as he then bid each of his team a goodnight and left for his room.

"I do want revenge on Miles, I really do. But why is Agent Coulson bringing him here of all places?" asked Grant aloud to Agent May and FitzSimmons, who still remained in the room.

"Because sometimes it takes something drastic" answered Agent May, as she too bid them all goodnight and left to her bunk.

Grant, Jemma and Leo were left alone together to silently ponder over what Agent May had meant by that.

* * *

Returning to his bunk Grant quietly slipped back inside and climbed back into his bed next to Skye, who instantly shuffled towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her eyes remaining closed the whole time as she continued to sleep soundly. Grant soon wrapped his own arms around Skye ever so protectively as he looked down at her. He wanted her nowhere near Miles and he wanted Miles nowhere near her. She didn't remember Miles but she did know he was responsible for her losing her memories. How would she react if she knew he was to come aboard the Bus and would be staying for a few days? How would Miles react knowing that Skye was close by and he could possibly hurt her once more? There was no way Grant was going to let him anywhere near Skye. Being around him might trigger all sorts of memories of him within her. She could remember the day of the attack, the day she lost her memories, the day everything changed. Grant knew that could potentially be a good thing as well, as it might make all of her memories return to her, but at the same time he never wanted her to remember that pain or that dreadful day. He wanted her to remember everything but that day. And he definitely never wanted her to remember anything about Miles. If he was entirely honest with himself Grant currently feared that if Skye saw Miles again then she might remember all the good times she once had with him before Grant and the others had ever even met her. He worried she might remember more about her past relationship with Miles than she did her current relationship with him. But what Grant feared the most was that Skye might remember how she once loved Miles before she loved him, and that was a fear he just couldn't bear to come true. He nearly lost her because of Miles once before, which had taken a long time in rectifying enough for him to trust her again and allow her back into his life, and eventually his heart. There was no way he was now going to lose her again because of that good for nothing scumbag. Sighing to himself he settled down to sleep as he wrapped his arms even tighter around Skye, happily smiling to himself as she did the same. Grant soon drifted off to sleep with only one more thought left in his mind that night...

_I'll kill him before I let him anywhere near my Skye again. _


	6. Sometimes It Takes Something Drastic

**The time has now come for revenge! :D I'll say nothing more and just let you enjoy this chapter while you wait for the next one :D (The revenge won't be too graphic as then I'd have to up the rating from T to M but I know how to be creative so ;D) Feel free to suggest something you'd like to see a character of your choosing do to Miles and if I can keep it at a T rated level then consider it done XD **

**(Regarding the Levels of clearance mentioned since this story is set in 2016 I upped the Levels each member is on, which includes Skye, to which you'll see. So I don't need corrected on the Levels they are lol since my story is set 2 years from now). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sometimes It Takes Something Drastic**

"What is this place?! Is this S.H.I.E.L.D.'s super secret hideout of secrets, intrigue and mystery?!" squealed Skye, as she practically bolted through the front entrance doors of The Hub, completely forgetting she was meant to stay close by to Agent Coulson, Agent May and Agent Ward at all times. She was excited to be able to leave the Bus and had been quite hyper ever since Agent Coulson had told her they were taking her to The Hub, though he'd failed to elaborate on what that was exactly. The three of them had simply told her to wait and see. She'd been told she'd been there a few times but she couldn't remember. Now she was finally here again she'd been eager to try her best and remember anything that she could, so had therefore bolted off ahead as soon as she stepped out of the van.

"Please go after her Agent Ward and keep an eye on her. If we lose her in this place we'll never find her" said Agent Coulson, as he watched Skye run off into a crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Already on it, Sir!" replied Agent Ward, as called out to Skye to slow down and bolted right after her.

"You shouldn't have brought her here" said Agent May to Agent Coulson, as she stopped in front of him to stare him down. "Especially since we came here to retrieve Miles."

"I was hoping that by bringing her here it might kick start some of her memories from the other times she's been at The Hub. How else is she supposed to remember this place if she doesn't spend some time here?" replied Agent Coulson with a sigh.

"We tell her about them back on the Bus where she's safe and hope they'll just come back to her naturally. She's not going to be able to relive every single memory, especially ones of missions as we can't redo everything that we've been through with her."

"I know that Melinda. But I couldn't leave her back on the Bus. Director Fury clearly stated that all agents on my team with a clearance level higher than 7 have to sign off on allowing and agreeing to Miles coming back with us. You and Agent Ward are both Level 8 and I'm Level 9, therefore there was no senior agent to leave her with on the Bus safely, as FitzSimmons are only Level 6, so they didn't need to join us here. I still don't trust certain people from S.H.I.E.L.D. to come and get her from the Bus the moment she is left behind without either myself, you or Agent Ward to protect her. We had to bring her with us."

"You're right. I don't trust certain people not to still try and take her either. But can we really protect her forever?"

"I have no intention of ever stopping. Do you?"

"None. Anyone who ever tries to take Skye while I'm on watch I'll make sure they are placed into a permanent coma."

"I feel the same way and I'm sure Agent Ward does too."

"Agent Ward would go one better. He would kill. And that's how I know Miles is going to have a very hard time leaving the Bus alive again."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. For now let's just go and get him."

"What do you think is going to happen the moment Skye sees him? What if he triggers a memory within her? I don't think The Hub is a good place for her to remember anything about Miles as her memories of him aren't all good. This is the last place anyone wants to see Skye freak out."

"Skye isn't going to get the chance to see Miles. We're all going to sign the papers agreeing to his release from The Hub and imprisonment on the Bus. Then Agent Ward is going to take Skye on a tour of The Hub while me and you return to the van with Miles and take him back to the Bus. I'll then drive back here in Lola to pick up Ward and Skye. By the time we all return Miles will be firmly locked within the interrogation room so Skye will never know he's there."

"I see you've got it all planned out. But you know she'll find out eventually."

"I don't see how. The walls of the interrogation room are sound proofed. You can't hear what's going on inside just like you can't hear what's going on outside. The door will always be locked and I'll be the only one with a key. We'll keep Skye away from that room the best that we can. We have to do this, Melinda. She can't get revenge for herself, not unless she remembers why she should. We have to get revenge for her. We all care about Skye. We all love Skye. And we all nearly lost Skye for good because of Miles. He doesn't deserve to rot away within the walls of S.H.I.E.L.D. He deserves to be punished. He needs to know what happens when you mess with a member of my team. He needs to know what happens when he messes with my girl."

"I completely agree with everything that you said. I honestly do. And you're doing it again, Philip. You're acting like her father."

"Because I'm her adoptive father. You know me and Skye came to that agreement a year ago when she officially became a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and needed a surname. I let her take mine of Coulson and eventually she started calling me dad instead of A.C. I never stopped her and so we agreed on the new relationship of father and daughter. She's always been like a daughter to me. She just doesn't remember that either. And for that I want to kill Miles just as badly as Ward does!"

"She'll remember it all in time. You could just show her Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent badge to her where it clearly says Skye Coulson. That might jolt her memory."

"Perhaps I will yet. I actually never thought of that until now. In the meantime we need to find her and Ward. Where the hell did they go?! I don't see them anywhere!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ward caught up to her. She'll be in good hands. Let's head on over to sign the papers. Ward will know that's where we'll head too if he can't find us by the main entrance."

Nodding at her they both set off towards Level 8 to sign the papers that would officially release Miles into their custody once Agent Ward's signature joined theirs.

* * *

"This place is so freaking cool!" squealed Skye, as she ran around The Hub in absolute awe, while she tried her best to remember doing the exact same thing once before. "This is where all S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets are kept aren't they?!"

"That's right. You'll find a lot of secrets at The Hub" replied Grant, as he finally caught up with Skye and slipped his hand into hers so he wouldn't lose her again.

"Clingy much?" smirked Skye, as she nodded her head towards their now intertwined hands.

"I'll admit to being clingy at times. After two years of dating you I gotta admit that you certainly did a number on me when it comes to hating being away from you and always wanting to know where you are. None of that has changed. Besides this is the last place I want to lose you in. Technically you aren't supposed to be here" replied Grant, as he looked nervously around him and gripped Skye's hand even tighter in his own.

"You're overprotective. I quite like that. You make me feel safe no matter where I am. And everytime that you do I actually kinda remember the feeling of always feeling safe and protected when I'm with you no matter what. Thank you for that, Grant" smiled Skye, as she leaned up towards him on her tiptoes and kissed him on his right cheek, before then wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You don't have to thank me, Skye. I'll always protect you and keep you safe. Nothing and no one will ever stop me" said Grant, as he wrapped his own arms around her waist tightly and pulled her even closer into his embrace. She was starting to hug him more and more these days, and everytime she did he never wanted to let her go. He was thankful that for the past few nights she'd slept in his bunk with him and completely cuddled up to his chest where he could keep her close to him all night. He was determined to make sure that while Miles was secretly on the Bus with them that Skye would remain in his bunk with him at night, and if she did wish to return to her own then he would let her, but he'd either be sleeping in there with her of camping outside her bunk door. There was no way he was going to let Miles get anywhere near Skye while he was on the Bus. He hated the thought of lying to Skye about Miles being secretly near her, but everyone had decided it was for the best, as what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Where did A.C. and May go?" asked Skye, as she pulled back from hugging him.

"They probably went up to Level 8 to sign those papers we have to sign. We should go and meet up with them so I can sign my half of them and then I'm free to officially give you the grand tour of this place like I promised I would" smiled Grant.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan! Where is Level 8? Am I even allowed on Level 8? I don't even know what level I even am!" said Skye, as she furrowed her brows trying to remember.

"You're Level 1. You qualified as a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent a year ago. You'll remember one day. And technically you're not allowed on Level 8 unless you're Level 8 or higher. But you'll be with me, Agent Coulson and Agent May, therefore you're allowed, special privileges and all that" winked Grant.

"Sweet! Let's go check out Level 8 then!" clapped Skye excitedly.

"You got it. And just whatever you do don't let go of my hand" said Grant, to which Skye nodded at him, as she slipped her hand quite happily back into his own, squeezing it as she did so. Grant smiled at her as he squeezed her hand back, before then leading her towards an elevator that would take them up to Level 8 a lot quicker than walking would.

Once the papers were officially signed releasing Miles from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and into the custody of Agent Coulson he soon went off with Agent May to retrieve him and return him to the Bus, while Grant was left to show Skye around the Hub until Agent Coulson returned for them later in Lola. Grant couldn't help but think that Skye was like a small child in a candy store as she practically ran around The Hub excited to see everything. The Hub was huge and there was much to explore, and Skye even managed to find places to explore that Grant himself had never actually been too. He loved watching how easily she got excited and how much her eyes would light up at seeing something she thought was cool. He couldn't take her any higher than Level 8 as he didn't have the clearance to go to Level 9 or higher, but Skye didn't seem to mind, though he could tell she was still just a little bit intrigued over why certain things were deemed classified, to which Grant could only smile at, as Skye questioning things that were classified was just classic Skye. After 2 hours of showing her around they left to go meet up with Agent Coulson at the front entrance who was waiting for them in Lola. Skye had immediately called shotgun and dived into the passenger seat next to Agent Coulson, leaving Grant to jump into the back. The three of them soon returned back to the Bus and settled back into their daily routines, with everyone trying their best to keep the fact that Miles was now officially aboard and locked away in the interrogation room away from Skye.

* * *

Later that night Grant met up with everyone in the debriefing room to discuss Miles and what they were all going to do with him.

"Where did you leave Skye?" asked Melinda, as Grant walked into the room and stood beside her.

"She's in my bunk watching YouTube videos on her laptop. I told her I was going to get a drink and make myself a sandwich so I haven't got long until she comes looking for me" replied Grant.

"This won't take very long. Basically the plan is to take it in turns in interrogating Miles in our own personal ways. Each one of you can beat the crap out of him for all I care, as long as you don't kill him" said Phil, glancing at Grant as he said the last part.

"I can't promise that I won't accidentally kill him, but I'll try not to deliberately kill him" chuckled Grant, as he folded his arms across his chest indignantly.

"Which is why you'll be interrogating him last, Ward" said Phil, as he then looked to the others. "I'll be going first and then it's Agent May. Next up will be FitzSimmons and it's up to the two of you if you'd prefer to interrogate him together or separately."

"Together" said FitzSimmons at the same time.

"You say Ward can't kill him, Sir. Can we kill him instead?" asked Jemma hopefully.

Grant couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It's a lot harder to kill an unarmed man than you think it is Jemma."

"Oh but we wouldn't kill him the normal conventional way!" exclaimed Leo.

"We'd kill him the scientific way!" beamed Jemma.

"I'm don't think I even want to know what that means" commented Melinda warily.

"I'm sorry but you can't kill him either, though I'm sure it'd be fun to see how you'd plan on doing it" chuckled Phil at the thought.

"Can't we kill him just a little bit?!" pouted Jemma.

"How is it even possible to kill someone just a little bit?" asked Melinda.

"Anything is possible when you've science on your side!" grinned Leo.

"No one is killing Miles. Period. Right now it's all about good ole' fashioned revenge. Once we've all got that we'll see about what happens next" smiled Phil. "As for now I'm off to start my interrogation. Everyone else find something to amuse yourselves with for the rest of the night. If I'm needed for anything you know where to find me. And Ward make sure you keep Skye away from the interrogation room at all costs."

"I will, Sir. I don't want her anywhere near Miles and vice versa" said Grant.

"Will Skye be sleeping with you in your bunk again tonight? I don't want her to sleep alone without one of us nearby her at all times to keep her safe while Miles is here with us" said Phil, as he looked to Grant.

"She'll be spending the night with me. She's already in her pyjamas and has made herself quite comfortable in my bed. Or our bed since that's what it once used to be" sighed Grant sadly.

"It still is Grant. Your bunk is still her bunk. It's still your bunk together. Skye knows that deep down. Why do you think she's always sneaking in to sleep next to you every night? It's because it's familiar to her. She feels safe and like it's where she truly belongs" smiled Melinda.

"I know. You're right. Thanks. And she doesn't sneak in anymore. She's always in there with me. I can be sitting reading a book or going over mission files and she's right there next to me on her laptop watching countless YouTube videos or listening to music. If I leave the room to go and sit in the lounge or head down to the gym she always follows me. And I don't mind at all. I like her near me all the time. I need her near me. I'm gonna go and make that sandwich and get that drink before she comes looking for me. I promised her I'd only be a few minutes" said Grant, as he nodded to the four of them and quickly left the room, as talking about Skye just made him want to return to her as quickly as he could. He'd only left her alone for a few minutes but he was already missing her like mad.

"He's completely devoted to her" smiled Melinda.

"Love does that to a person. And she may not quite remember herself but deep down Skye is just as devoted to him, hence why she's always by his side" smiled Phil. "Right, I've an interrogation to get too. You all know where I am if I'm needed." And with that he walked out of the debriefing room and headed towards the interrogation room. FitzSimmons soon returned to their lab and Agent May returned to the cockpit.

* * *

"Hey there" smiled Grant to Skye, who was exactly where he'd left her on his bed, as he walked back into his bunk and closed the door after him. "I made you a sandwich too."

"Aww thank you!" smiled Skye, as she put her laptop to one side and took the sandwich from him. "I wondered why you were taking so long to make one sandwich. Now I know it's because you were making me one too."

"Well I can't leave you starving now can I?" chuckled Grant, as he climbed onto the bed next to Skye when she shuffled over into the corner to make room for him.

Skye just laughed and smiled at him as she started eating her sandwich beside him. They remained sitting in a comfortable silence together as they both ate their sandwiches, with Skye then stealing Grant's drink for a few sneaky sips, teasing him for forgetting to bring her one along with her sandwich.

"It's getting late. I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day, but a fun one. I enjoyed going to The Hub. I just wish I'd remembered something about being there before" sighed Skye.

"We'll go back another day. There's always some reason or another that makes us return" said Grant, as he took her left hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Why did we go there today? None of you told me. I know why I had to go with you was because none of you wanted to leave me behind in case that Hand woman or someone came back to get me. But you never told me why you all had to go to The Hub. What was so important that you guys had to sign?" asked Skye curiously, smiling down at their now intertwined fingers.

"It's not important right now. And I hate to say it but it's classified. You have to be Level 8 or higher to know. You're only Level 1."

"I don't even remember becoming Level 1."

"You will. I'll help you to remember that one day. I trained you to become the best possible agent that you possibly could be. A year ago you finally made it to your Level 1. We've been working on getting you to Level 2 ever since."

"And now that's all been put on hold because I barely remember what S.H.I.E.L.D. and all of these levels are anymore."

"You're training doesn't have to be put on hold for forever. If you ever want to return to it then we can. I'll be happy to teach you the basics all over again and I'd take it easy on you. You'd have to clear it with Agent Coulson first but I think he'd let you, especially since training and sparring with me might trigger some past memories of how we used too."

"I thought I hated training with you? You always tell me that I did."

"That's because you did. But who knows maybe you'll enjoy it this time around. Besides it'd be different. I'd take it easy on you and I wouldn't force you to get up in the mornings. You can just join me whenever you want for however long you want. We'd take it slow."

"I'll think about it and see what A.C. says."

"You know your subconsciously referring to Agent Coulson as A.C. right? That was always your special nickname for him."

"I've noticed. And so has he. He told me the exact same thing yesterday when I was in his office. Now that I've remembered the nickname I had for him it's hard to forget it."

"Don't try too. He always loved that nickname. The rest of us were never allowed to use and still aren't."

As Skye yawned she laid down on her back next to Grant, turning her head to face him, mere inches from him. "Can I sleep in here with you again tonight?"

"I thought you already were?" asked Grant, furrowing his brow at her.

"I want too. But I thought I should still ask."

"You don't need to ask permission, Skye. You can sleep in here every night if you want too. I don't mind. I like it when you do. I like you close to me."

"I like being close to you too."

"Then stay the night. Stay the night as many nights as you want too. I'm never going to stop you."

"If I ever decide to sleep in my bunk again would you follow me?"

"You bet I would."

"And if I kicked you out?"

"I'd sleep outside the door."

Skye giggled as she turned on her side to face him better. Lifting her hand up she slowly traced a finger down his cheek. "I'd never make you sleep outside."

"Good to know" smiled Grant, as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We should go to sleep" said Skye, as she continued to trail her finger up and down his cheek.

"We should" said Grant, as he smiled at her touch.

Moving closer to him and closing her eyes as she did so Skye whispered "Kiss me goodnight, Grant."

As soon as the words left her lips Grant did just that. He leaned in and closed the remaining distance between them, as he slowly claimed Skye's lips with his own. He kissed her slowly. He kissed her tenderly. He kissed her lovingly. And she kissed him right back. He deepened the kiss and she didn't pull away or stop him, but deepened it right back. And then the next thing he knew she was digging her nails tightly into the back of his head which made him jerk away from her abruptly and stare at her. "Skye?!"

"I'm sorry. I was just hit by a bunch of mini memories to other times we've kissed like that on your bed. I guess kissing really does unlock my memories of when we used to kiss" she smiled up at him shyly.

"That's a good thing. Everytime you remember something to do with our relationship it gives me hope that one day you'll remember everything. You can kiss me anytime you want if you think it'll keep on unlocking your memories" he smiled at her, as he wrapped his arm around her tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll remember that" smiled Skye, blushing slightly. She soon cuddled up to his chest, feeling safe in his arms like she always did. "Goodnight, Grant."

Placing a kiss upon her forehead Grant smiled to himself as he said "Goodnight, Skye."

Within seconds they were both drifting off to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Agent Coulson calmly entered the interrogation room where Miles Lydon was currently seated in the middle of the room, his hands handcuffed to the table so he couldn't move far. "Welcome aboard the Bus once again, Mr. Lydon."

"Whatever old man" replied Miles bitterly.

"Do you know why your here Mr. Lydon?" asked Agent Coulson, as he stood beside Miles to his left.

"You've decided to ever so kindly reunite me with my girlfriend?" smirked Miles, as he glanced up at Agent Coulson.

"She's not your girlfriend and never will be again."

"Of course. How could I forget that she's now the girlfriend of that jackass?"

"Agent Ward is not a jackass. That would be you."

"Well as they say it takes one to know one."

"Answer the question. Do you know why your here?"

"I'm guessing you all want to know why I hit Skye over the head with a pipe?"

"We know why you did that. You did it because you were jealous she no longer loved you. You did it because she's in love with Agent Ward. You did it because she picked him over you and then walked away from you."

"You missed out one reason."

"And what would that be?"

"I did it to hurt her, like she hurt me."

"I don't recall seeing Skye hit you with the pipe first."

"If I couldn't hurt her emotionally then the only other option was to hurt her physically."

"You're a scumbag, Lydon. You do know that right?"

"Sure do. You're not the first person to call me that."

"Do you know what I do with scumbags like you?"

"I'm guessing you want to kill me."

As soon as Miles said that Phil delivered a hard punch straight to his face, making him tip off the chair he was sitting on and fall to the ground. "SONOFABITCH!"

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" smirked Phil.

"You don't have the right to do that! I know you don't!" yelled Miles, as he tried to stand up.

"Now that's where you're wrong. I can do whatever I want to you, as can my team, and they are all queuing up right behind me. You made the biggest mistake of your life when you picked up that pipe and aimed it at my daughter!" glared Phil, as he lunged at Miles and kicked him in his face, sending him flying back to the ground again. "And you're going to pay a far worse price!"

"Daughter?! Skye is your daughter?! Since when?!" spluttered Miles, as he coughed up blood.

"My adoptive daughter, yes. And you hurt her. So now I'm going to hurt you and I'm going to enjoy doing it." Taking off his jacket to his suit Phil placed it over the back of the other chair on the opposite side of the table. As he walked back around to where Miles was still lying sprawled across the floor he smiled down at him smugly as he rolled the sleeves to his shirt up. "And the best thing about it is you can't fight back while you're handcuffed to the table."

"That's not a fair advantage!" yelled Miles, as he tugged at the chain on his handcuffs.

"Hitting my unarmed daughter over the back of her head with a metal pipe wasn't exactly a fair advantage on her part either!" growled Phil, as he delivered a swift kick to Miles' ribs.

Biting down on his bottom lip to contain his pain the best he could Miles winced as he looked up at Agent Coulson "So you and your team are all going to take it in turns to beat the shit out of me? Is that about right?"

"It's certainly what me and Agent May plan on doing. I believe my two scientists, FitzSimmons, plan on torturing you in a scientific way. And as for Agent Ward he plans to kill you" said Phil, grinning as he noted Miles' sudden panicked look.

"You won't be allowed to kill me. None of you will. There's no way you have the permission to do that!"

"Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. You won't find out until it's Agent Ward's turn with you. He's got you last."

"She's really worth that much to all of you?"

"She's worth much more than you know."

"She didn't die from the hit. She's still alive. You still have her with you so you don't need to do this."

"She may still be alive but you took something valuable from her and for that you'll be paying the price."

"You mean her memories? I heard about that. I'm sorry she forgot all of you but I am not sorry she forgot that jackass she's with! Hopefully he now knows what it feels like to have his heart broken because she'll never remember him! She'll never want to be with him again! He's lost her too because karma is a bitch!"

Phil couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic Miles really was. He had no idea that Skye was starting to slowly remember things, especially things about Grant. But he knew that when it was Grant's turn to finally have his turn with Miles that he would take great pleasure in informing him of just how much Skye already remembered him. "Shut up, Lydon. Or I'll make you shut up."

"Why is S.H.I.E.L.D. letting you do this? This has to be against the rules!" said Miles panicked, as he tried to move away, the handcuffs on his hands stopping him from moving too far away from the table.

"Because sometimes it takes something drastic" smiled Phil, as he ran at Miles and kicked him square in the face.

For Agent Coulson it was going to be a long, fun night of revenge. But for Miles Lydon it was going to be a very painful one, which he more than deserved. And if he thought Agent Coulson was tough on him then he'd definitely get a shock when it was Agent May's turn to take over...


	7. Secrets, Lies And Revenge

**This took some writing, mainly the ending of this chapter, but I finally did it so yay! Hope everyone likes it. The chapter after this will be the final chapter to include Miles before the story moves on and past him. Until then do enjoy and don't hate me for anything o.o Aha! (It's a story full of angst at times so remember that). Later my lovelies! xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secrets, Lies And Revenge **

The night before Agent Phil Coulson had started his interrogation on Miles Lydon, though it hadn't been an official one of course, as mainly he'd just enjoyed beating the living daylights out of him. He'd more than deserved every single blow for what he'd done to Skye. Everyone on the team cared for and loved Skye a great deal in many different ways. She was a part of their family and he'd tried to take her away from them forever. Skye had always been like a daughter to Phil. He'd always treated her as such and no matter what he always would. He would do anything to protect his family and those he loved the most. And by getting his revenge on Miles last night he had done just that. Miles should now without a doubt know that he'd messed with the wrong family when he'd tried to kill Skye. But just to be on the safe side it was now time for Miles to spend some alone time with Agent Melinda May.

When Agent Coulson had come into the cockpit to inform Melinda it was now her time to do whatever she wished to Miles she had thanked him as he'd retreated back to his office. Putting the plane on auto pilot she soon left the cockpit as she headed towards the bunk belonging to Agent Grant Ward. She didn't know how long she'd take in serving her own sweet justice towards Miles, but she knew she couldn't leave the plane on auto pilot for too long, so Agent Ward would have to temporarily take over for her, as he was the only other member on the team that had training in flying a plane. He'd already helped her out a few other times in the past when she'd needed a co-pilot. As she arrived at his bunk door she slowly and quietly pulled it open instead of knocking, as she didn't want to disturb Skye who she knew would still be inside and sleeping. She had, however, quickly come to the conclusion that she probably should have risked knocking that morning, considering what she had stumbled upon was Skye most definitely awake and indulging in a little make out session with a shirtless Grant Ward.

_That's one way of helping her to remember you, Agent Ward... _Melinda thought to herself with a smile. Clearing her throat to let them know she was there she soon got their attention, making them both spring apart with sheepish looks upon their faces at being caught.

"Can I help you Agent May?" asked Grant.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Agent Ward. But I need to catch up on my sleep for a few hours. I'm going to need you to take over flying the plane in the meantime. If you have any problems you know where to find me" replied Melinda.

"I'm on it. Don't worry. Have a good rest" nodded Grant, as he flashed her a look that indicated he knew she was really off to see Miles.

"Thank you, Agent Ward" nodded Melinda, as she turned and left his bunk, closing the door after her.

"I feel like a teenager who just had her mother walk into her bedroom and catch her daughter in a compromising position with her boyfriend!" giggled Skye once they were alone again.

"In a way you just did. Agent May sometimes does as act as a mother figure towards you and FitzSimmons" said Grant, as he got off the bed and started rummaging in his closet for a t-shirt.

"Can I come and sit in the cockpit with you? I could be your co-pilot! I promise I won't touch any buttons though as I'd probably make the plane crash and kill us all if I did!" said Skye, as she sat on her knees and smiled at Grant.

"Of course you can join me. You'd be the best company. Besides do you really think I'm going to leave you alone for the next few hours?" chuckled Grant, as he took Skye by her hands and helped her jump down from the bed.

"Nope! You never leave me alone for more than 5 minutes and even then you're pretty reluctant. But I like spending time with you and getting to know you all over again" Skye smiled up at him. "You're the one I want to remember the most."

"You are remembering me, Skye. I'm helping you however I can. I'll always help you. I'll always try to fix you just like I promised that I would" Grant smiled back at her, as he placed a soft kiss to her lips, before then taking her by her hand and heading off towards the cockpit with her.

They passed by Agent Coulson on their way who nodded and smiled at them both. He was happy to see that Skye would be in the cockpit with Grant while Melinda interrogated Miles. As long as Skye remained with Grant then she would remain as far away from Miles as possible. Skye was never to know Miles was on the Bus.

* * *

Melinda May walked into the interrogation room in silence and locked the door after her. She ever so calmly walked over towards the table in the middle of the room where Miles Lydon was seated and still handcuffed. His face was now covered in blood and countless cuts and bruises due to the beating he'd already received from Agent Coulson. As she approached the table she quietly sat down in the chair opposite him and placed her hands on the table in front of her, clasping them together, as she stared at Miles with a blank expression which was completely void of all emotion.

"So it's your turn with me now is it?" asked Miles, his voice a little hoarse.

_Silence._

"You're Agent May right?"

_Silence._

"What have you got planned for me today?"

_Silence._

"You just gonna stare at me all day? That's hardly getting revenge."

_Silence._

"Not much of a talker are you?"

_Silence. _

"Is this your way of trying to intimidate me?"

_Silence._

"Or are you suddenly going to fly at me over the table when I least expect it?"

_Silence._

"Are you ever going to say anything? You're kinda freaking me out."

_Silence. _

"Seriously just say something already!"

Melinda continued to remain silent and stare Miles dead in the eyes for well over 30 minutes. On the inside she was secretly smiling and gloating over the fact that the more she remained as quiet as could be the more irritable and agitated Miles became. She was giving him the silent treatment to begin with and allowing his mind to wander in regards to what she was really planning to do. Eventually Miles' irritation with her constant silent treatment made him start to mutter swear words under his breath at her, which only made her smirk at how pathetic he was, how easy he was to intimidate and how easy it was to make him uncomfortable.

"Tell me Miles what did you think you would possibly gain from hurting Skye?" Melinda finally said, breaking the silence.

"Finally she speaks! I was beginning to think you no longer knew how!" exclaimed Miles with a roll of his eyes.

"Answer my question."

"I wasn't attempting to gain anything from hurting her. I just wanted to hurt her."

"Why wait over two and a half years? Surely you aren't that stupid to have known by then she would most definitely have moved on in every aspect of her life."

"True villains always wait years before they strike again. They come out of the darkness when you least expect them too."

"You fancy yourself as a villain?"

"I managed to hurt one of you didn't I? Just like a true villain would."

"It backfired on you though, just like it does in the movies. Your victim survived."

"She might have survived but there was a twist in the tale with her losing her memories. The Skye you all knew and loved is lost to you all forever, just like the Skye I knew and loved was lost to me."

"Contrary to what you think or believe Skye does remember some things about her team and her friends. It's a slow process but eventually we have hope she'll remember everything. But we'll make sure she never remembers you."

"Does she even know I'm here? Is she going to interrogate me too and get revenge for a hit over the head she can't even remember? Because I'd love to see her again."

"You won't be going anywhere near Skye. We'll all make sure of that."

"She doesn't know I'm even here does she? You're lying to her and keeping secrets."

"The last person Skye needs to see is you. And none of us trust you to hurt her again."

"How the hell can I hurt anyone when I'm handcuffed to a table?!" yelled Miles, as he yanked at the chains on his handcuffs that were chained to the table in front of them.

Rising to her feet Melinda walked around to the other side of the table and stood before Miles with a smirk upon her face. "I agree. You're right. Shall we change that?" she said, as she took out a tiny key from her jeans pocket and unlocked Miles' handcuffs, releasing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Miles curiously, as he jumped to his feet immediately and moved away from her. "I appreciate it and all but why have you let me go?"

"Oh I haven't let you go, Miles. I would never let you go. The door is locked so you can't go anywhere. But if you can successfully get the key off me then perhaps you can leave after all" smirked Melinda, as she got into a fighting position in front of him.

"You want me to fight you?! Are you crazy?! I'm not going to hit a woman!"

"You've already hit a woman, Miles. You hit Skye with a metal pipe remember? Or do you have amnesia too?"

"That was different!"

"How was it different?! Was it because she had her back to you at the time?! Was it because you didn't think she'd be able to fight back?! Or was it because you were a coward who can only hit a woman when her back is turned?!" yelled Melinda angrily, as she dived at Miles quicker than a speeding bullet. In a matter of mere seconds she had his right arm twisted behind his back as she slammed him into the two-way mirror in the corner of the room. "Or maybe you just won't fight me because you know you'd never win!"

"Why do you even care about Skye?! You don't strike me as the type of woman that would care about others! You seem far too cold and closed off to allow your feelings out!"

"Skye was there for me when I needed her the most. I'm now repaying the favour. I would do anything for her." Gripping his right arm tightly Melinda twisted it back even tighter, making Miles yell out in agony. "Skye is the closest I will ever have to a daughter. I will do whatever it takes to protect her. I failed to protect her the first time you got to her but I guarantee you that you will NEVER get to her again!"

Yanking Miles back harshly Melinda spun them both around in a circle and released him, promptly making him stumble backwards. As he regained his balance she lunged at him and dealt a swift kick to the middle of his stomach, which sent him flying backwards across the room and smacked into the wall behind him. Calmly walking towards him she leaned down and roamed her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly and lifting his head up to face her as she glared down at him menacingly. "I'd get over your new attitude of not wanting to hit a woman if I were you, Miles."

"And if I don't?" said Miles, as he stared up at her.

"Then I'll look forward to making you my bitch." Curving her mouth into a devious smile Melinda soon yanked him up from the floor by his hair as she delivered a swift and painful kick right into his crotch, a smug look appearing across her face as Miles fell to the floor writhing in agony. _Let the games begin..._

* * *

A few hours later when Melinda was more than satisfied with how her revenge against Miles had gone she handcuffed him back to the table, now unconscious, and left the interrogation room with a slight skip to her step. A skip she quickly stopped doing when entering the lab to inform FitzSimmons that in a few hours Miles should be conscious again for them to take their revenge however they wanted. She soon returned to the cockpit to relieve Ward of his flying duties.

As Melinda entered the cockpit and walked towards Ward she soon found her eyes glancing towards the co-pilot's chair where she couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a sleeping Skye all curled up and snoring lightly. "How long has she been asleep?" she asked Grant.

"About an hour" replied Grant, as he glanced over at Skye and smiled. "I didn't want to wake her."

"If you still don't want to wake her you can leave her here. She'll be perfectly safe with me." As Grant rose from the pilot's chair Melinda moved past him and sat down, as she once again took control over flying the plane.

"I know she will be. But I'll take her back to my bunk. I want her as close to me as possible while you know who is here" said Grant, as he quietly bent down towards Skye and scooped her up into his arms. He smiled to himself when she cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck without waking up.

"You seemed to be very close to her this morning" smirked Melinda, as she glanced up at him.

"That'll teach you to knock in the future" grinned Grant, as he started walking towards the door with Skye in his arms.

"Be careful, Ward. I know the two of you currently feel like it's a good way to get closer to each other again but you don't want to rush things. Take it all slow. I wouldn't want to see either of you end up with hurt feelings if it all started to go wrong" cautioned Melinda.

"We are taking it slow. It's just a few kisses here and there. It helps with her memories. But I understand what you mean. I'll be careful. The last thing I want to do is hurt Skye. She's already been hurt enough lately." Leaving the cockpit and Melinda behind Grant soon headed back to his bunk with Skye. He planned on remaining in there with her for the rest of the day until after FitzSimmons had taken their revenge on Miles, because once they had it was his turn with that good for nothing scumbag...

* * *

About an hour or so later Jemma and Leo happily skipped into the interrogation room with big smiles across their faces, as they locked the door behind them, before bounding over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Lydon!" said Jemma, as she slapped the still unconscious Miles across the face, who had his head resting on the table.

Miles instantly jerked awake at the slap to his face. "What the hell?! That's not how you wake a guy up!"

"Like I give a hoot as to how you preferred to be woken up!" scoffed Jemma, as she placed the briefcase to which she and Leo kept their little robot dwarves in onto the table.

"Great, it's the science twins turn with me now!" sighed Miles.

"I see Agent May did a right number on you didn't she?" commented Leo, as he took in the two black eyes that were now forming on Miles' face. "I'll bet you've got a lot of aching ribs too huh?"

"Nothing I can't handle. It's not the first time in my life I've been beaten up" said Miles, as he glanced down to the briefcase on the table. "What's in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" replied Jemma.

"Yeah, that's why I asked."

"Well that's currently for me and Fitz to know and you to find out."

"Wonderful..." sighed Miles. "So, what do you plan on doing to me? The two of you don't look like you could physically beat me."

"We can certainly try if we need too. I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you. We'd rather mess with you scientifically to start with though" smiled Leo.

"I don't want to know what that means do I?" asked Miles nervously.

Leo and Jemma simply smiled at each other as they both sat down on the opposite side of the table and faced Miles.

"Before we start we'd just like to tell you that the day you decided to mess with Skye was the day you made the worst decision of your entire life. Skye is like a sister to me and Jemma and we protect our sister with our lives" said Leo.

"Skye has always been there for me and Leo whenever we needed her and now it's our turn to be there for her. You may think you shouldn't be scared of two simple scientists but that's where you're so very wrong" said Jemma.

"I'm starting to get sick and tired of hearing how much I should never have messed with Skye. All of you are like a broken record constantly spewing out that line! I get it alright? I shouldn't have messed with her. But you know what? I did mess with her. It's done. Game over. Let's all just move on already!" said Miles with a roll of his eyes and a sigh of exasperation.

"Do you even have any compassion at all over what you did to her? You claimed to have loved her but if you truly loved her you would never have tried to kill her!" yelled Jemma.

"You're a coward. Do you know that? You didn't have the audacity to face her when you hit her! You deserve to rot in hell you piece of shit!" yelled Leo.

"I never would have thought the two of you would be so defensive. You just don't look like the type" laughed Miles.

"Time changes people as the years go by. You never knew us and you don't know us now" said Jemma.

"I don't know what Skye ever saw in you. But regardless she'll never be in your life again. Everyone on this team will make damn well sure of that!" said Leo.

"Whatever. Just get your revenge over and done with already" sighed Miles, as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at them.

"What should we do to him first Jems?"

"We could set the bots loose on him?"

"I think we should test out that new virus on him first. You know the flesh eating one?"

"Oh yes! That would be a good way to start wouldn't it?!"

"Hey! Wait! What flesh eating virus?!" exclaimed Miles, as he started trying to jerk away from the table, only for his handcuffs to stop him from getting very far.

"Don't forget we've also got that drug that gives you hallucinations of all of your worst nightmares!"

"We'll go with that one second Jems! What else do we have?" asked Leo, as he walked around the table towards Miles with a grin upon his face.

"Perhaps Agent Coulson would give us permission to perform a lobotomy on him?!" squealed Jemma excitedly at the thought.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Miles in horror, as he squirmed to get out of his handcuffs. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BRAIN YOU FREAKS!"

Leo turned towards Miles and sent his left fist flying towards him as he delivered a hard punch to his face. "You can call me a freak all you want. But don't you EVER call my Jems a freak again!"

"Oh my gosh Leo!" said Jemma, as she ran around the table to stand next to Leo. "That was a sweet hit! I'm so proud of you!" she said, as she placed a kiss upon Leo's cheek, before then grinning down at Miles who was now sprawled across the floor from where he'd fell of his chair.

"Thanks Jems!" beamed Leo. "No one messes with any of my girls, being you and Skye, and gets away with it. This idiot here will realise that soon enough."

"You know what I feel like doing?" smiled Jemma mischievously.

"Whatever it is do it. You've got your mischievous grin on!" encouraged Leo.

"I feel like doing this!" said Jemma, as she ran at Miles and kicked him as hard as she possibly could in his ribs. "That's for hitting my sister over the head with a metal pipe!" She then placed the heel of her shoe across his throat and pressed down hard enough to leave a mark and draw blood, loving the sound of Miles' shriek of pain. "And that's for wishing it would kill her!" Lastly she reached out and grabbed him by his hair as she yanked him up from the ground, before then instantly shoving him back down so hard that his head promptly smacked onto the floor. "And that's just because I bloody well wanted to do it!"

"GO JEMMA!" clapped Leo proudly. "NOW LET'S SET THE BOTS ON HIM!"

Jemma couldn't help but grin a little devilishly at Leo as she walked over towards the briefcase that contained their bots. "Time to wake up our little darlings! We have a job for you!"

"Oh yes! We need you to do your very best in teaching our friend here a lesson!" grinned Leo just as devilishly.

"And then we'll hit him with the hallucination drug!" beamed Jemma. "We'll probably need Agent Coulson's permission to use the flesh eating one on him unfortunately. But I fully intend on asking him when I see if we can perform that lobotomy on him, for scientific reasons of course."

"Oh of course! Only for scientific reasons!" smirked Leo at Jemma's wicked grin.

"For the love of god! Somebody, anybody, HELP ME!" yelled Miles, as he tried and failed to get away from them. The constant beatings he'd received from Agent Coulson and Agent May he had dealt with the best that he could. _But all the plans these crazy scientists have for me I definitely don't want to participate in! _

Jemma and Leo merely smiled at each other, both of them more than happy to see how utterly terrified Miles seemed to be of them. Their revenge was indeed going to be more than just sweet...

* * *

Leo and Jemma had spent over two hours torturing Miles in their own special ways. They'd been disappointed that Agent Coulson had refused to allow them to test their new flesh eating virus out on him, as well as performing a lobotomy. They had, however, immediately perked up when he'd told them that he would keep the lobotomy in mind once Agent Ward was done with him later that night. They'd soon returned to their lab to do some work while Coulson, May, Ward and Skye had settled down in the lounge to play some board games together at Skye's insistence. Ward wasn't to start his interrogation and revenge until later in the night when Skye was fast asleep in his bunk, as she'd want to know where he was going and why she couldn't go with him. As she slept Agent May and Agent Coulson would keep watch outside of his bunk door in case she woke up in the middle of the night to look for him.

As the night wore on and on the four of them had finished the last of their board games and were just casually relaxing back in the lounge talking amongst themselves, with Grant every so often returning to reading his book he'd been reading.

"I'm tired" yawned Skye against Grant's chest where she was resting her head. "I need to go to sleep."

"Then let's get to bed" said Grant, as he put his book to one side.

"Okay, sounds good" said Skye, as she stood up and stretched. "I'm going to quickly head down to the lab and say goodnight to Jemma and Leo. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"I'll come with you" said Grant, as he attempted to follow Skye out of the room.

"I'll be fine Grant. I'm only going to the lab. It's not that far away. Now stay!" said Skye, as she pushed him back towards the lounge before then leaving the room and heading down to the lab.

"Just let her go, Ward" said Agent Coulson. "She needs a little bit of independence every now and then."

"I know, Sir. I just don't want her accidentally stumbling across Miles" sighed Grant, as he sat back down on the sofa across from Coulson and May.

"The interrogation room is in the opposite direction of the lab. There's no way she can accidentally stumble across him" said Agent May. "She'll be back before you know it. Just relax, Ward."

Nodding at them both Grant simply sighed as he reached out and picked up his book while he waited for Skye to return to the lounge.

As Skye headed down the spiral staircase in the direction of the lab she was soon stopped in her tracks when she heard Jemma and Leo mention a name in conversation that immediately made her freeze.

"I had so much fun teaching Miles a lesson today down in the interrogation room!" said Jemma happily.

"So did I! He deserved everything he's got so far from Coulson, May and now us!" said Leo just as happily.

"I wonder what type of revenge Ward is going to take against him? Once Skye is alseep that is" said Jemma.

"It'll probably take all of his willpower to not just kill him on the spot!" remarked Leo.

_Wait! Miles? I know that name. How do I know that name? _Skye thought to herself as she remained where she stood, her mind now in complete overdrive. _He's the guy that hit me. He's the one that's responsible for me losing my memories. I lost everything because of him. And he's here?! He's on the plane?! Why didn't they tell me?! He's been here the whole time and I didn't know it?! How could they all keep that a secret from me?! How could Grant keep that from me...?_

"Miles is here?! He's been here all along and none of you ever said anything to me?!" yelled Skye in the direction of the lab, startling Jemma and Leo in the process who immediately stopped talking and glanced at her in horror.

"Oh no..." said Jemma ever so quietly. "Skye..."

"Shit! Oh my god!" exclaimed Leo, as he ran out of the lab towards Skye. "You weren't meant to know! I'm so sorry, Skye! You were never meant to find out!"

"Yeah no shit!" yelled Skye, as she turned and ran up the spiral staircase, with Leo and Jemma running after her as they yelled her name.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU ALL LIE TO ME?!" screamed Skye with tears in her eyes as she ran back into the lounge, making Coulson, May and Ward all glance up at her as soon as they heard her.

"Skye! What's happened?! What's wrong?!" said Grant, as he threw his book to the side and ran over to Skye.

"She knows Miles is on the Bus guys! She stumbled across mine and Jems conversation in the lab about him!" Leo informed everyone.

"We're so sorry! We never meant for her to hear us!" cried Jemma.

"Now I know why you all went to The Hub that day to sign those papers! You went to get him and you brought him back here! You brought the guy that tried to kill me and stole my memories from me back here! How could you?! He could try and kill me again!" cried Skye, as she pushed Grant away from her who was trying his best to pull her into his arms.

"No! It's not like that Skye! We would never let him hurt you again! He's locked away in a place where he can't get to you! You're safe, okay?" said Grant as soothingly as he could.

"Why did you bring him here?!" asked Skye, as she turned to face Agent Coulson and Agent May. "Revenge? That's what I overheard Jemma and Leo say in the lab. You've all been disappearing for hours on end to get revenge?! What does that even mean?! What have you all been doing to him?!"

"We've been getting revenge for you, Skye, any way that we can. He hurt you and he has to pay for that" said Phil with a sad look upon his face, as he hated seeing Skye so hurt and upset.

"I don't doubt that he needs to pay for what he did to me. But do ANY of you realise that you're all just as bad as him?! By hurting him and doing whatever it is you've been doing to him that you're just as bad?! Is that how it works? Is this how S.H.I.E.L.D. treats people? He should just be sent to jail or something where he can live for the rest of his life!" yelled Skye.

"NO! That's not good enough for him!" yelled Grant, as he pulled Skye into his arms and tilted her face to look up at him. "He deserves far worse than just rotting away in a prison cell! He tried to kill you! And all I want to do is kill him right back! He tried to take you away from me for good. I nearly lost you because of him. I won't ever let that happen again. He hurt you and he deserves to be hurt right back. Anyone that EVER dares to hurt you Skye will live to regret it and I will always make sure of that!"

"Would the Skye that I don't remember agree with that?! Would the Skye that I don't remember allow what you've all been doing to continue?! WOULD SHE?!" screamed Skye, as she pushed Grant away from her.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone has already got their revenge and I'm next" replied Grant. "I'm doing this for us, Skye."

"No you're not! You're doing this for yourself! Because if you were doing it for us you would have told me that he was here in the first place and that he's been here all along!" yelled Skye, as she reached out to grab the book Grant had tossed to the side when she'd ran back into the lounge. As she picked it up she turned back towards Grant and smacked him as hard as she could with it across his left arm. "The only revenge you're seeking is your own!"

Grant winced as Skye hit him with his book, as he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling at her too harshly. "I'm allowed to seek revenge on the guy that tried to kill my girlfriend! I'm allowed to seek revenge on the guy that made my girlfriend forget who she was to me and everything about me! I'm allowed to seek revenge for my girlfriend who I love more than I've ever loved any other girlfriend before her! I love you, Skye! I've always loved you. But it took me a long time to finally realise that and when I finally did I never looked back. I made you mine and I've never let you go since. I will always love you. Nothing and no one will ever change that. Miles destroyed me just as much as he destroyed you that day he came back. Losing you for good would have killed me! All I've wanted ever since is to get my own back on him and I fully intend on doing that with or without your blessing. I'm sorry, Skye. But it's not just about you!"

"I was the one that lost my memories of everything I've ever known and everyone I've ever loved not you!" screamed Skye, tears now cascading down her cheeks.

"But I did lose someone that I loved! I lost you, Skye! You don't remember how much you loved me! You don't remember how many times a day you used to tell me that you loved me! You don't remember how many times I would tell you I loved you right back!" yelled Grant, his own tears now forming in his eyes, though he was trying his best to hold them back.

"I'm trying to remember! I'm trying my best to remember you and how much we loved each other! I'm getting to know you all over again and you know that! I may not remember how much the Skye I once used to be loved you but what I do know is that the Skye that I am right now is slowly starting to fall in love with you all over again!" cried Skye, as she collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Skye!" Grant yelled out as he fell to the floor with her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to lie to you or keep secrets from you. I was only trying to protect you and keep you safe the best that I could. I love you so much. I know one day you'll remember just how much but knowing that you're falling in love with me again gives me so much hope that one day you'll remember all the love we once had for each other."

All around them all Agent Coulson, Agent May and FitzSimmons could do was watch as the heartbreaking scene unfolded in front of them. They didn't want to get in the middle of it even though they all so desperately wanted to help their friends. But they knew that right now only Grant and Skye could solve this issue between them and when they asked for their help then they would offer it in a heartbeat.

"I need to be alone. I just need to be alone to process all of this. It's just all too much! I can't cope right now!" said Skye, as she pushed herself out of Grant's arms, scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could and ran off to her bunk, locking the door behind her.

Grant immediately jumped to his feet and ran after her. "Skye! Please open the door! Please let me in!" he called out to her, as he banged on her bunk door. "Please let me in, Skye! Please let me comfort you!"

"Ward..." said Melinda, as she came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She just needs time and then she'll let you in. Just give her some time."

"I'm not leaving. If she won't let me in then I'm sleeping outside the door. I'm not going anywhere." Grant soon sunk to the ground with his back up against Skye's bunk door.

"What about your interrogation?" asked Phil, as he stood beside Melinda and looked down at Grant.

"I don't care about that right now. All I care about is Skye. I want to be here when she finally comes out of her bunk so I can wrap her in my arms and never let her leave them again. I never meant for this to hurt her. We made a mistake. We should have told her that he's been here all along. She should have known what we were doing. How can she ever trust us again when we keep the guy who attempted to kill her here and keep it a secret?!" said Grant, his voice now breaking slightly.

"We did it to protect her. We did it for her own good. Once she processes that properly she'll understand" said Melinda.

Grant remained silent as he hunched up his legs and buried his face on top of them, as he tried his best to not allow the rest of his team to see his slowly approaching breakdown. He prided himself on being strong for those around him no matter what happened. This was something he didn't want any of them to witness because it made him feel too weak and that was something that he never was. But knowing that he'd hurt Skye which was never his intention was making him more vulnerable than he'd ever felt right now. Skye was the last person he ever wanted to hurt and now he would do all that he possibly could to make it up to her.

Melinda soon took it upon herself to usher Phil, Jemma and Leo away knowing that what Grant and Skye needed now more than ever was to be alone and work things out by themselves. They all agreed they would remain close by in case either of them needed them but until then they would leave them be and be there for them only when they were wanted. Each of them respected their fellow teammate's rights to their privacy.

Leaning his head against Skye's bunk door, a few stray tears of his own now slowly starting to escape him, all Grant could say was "I love you, Skye. Please remember that. Everything I have ever done and continue to do is because I love you. And no matter what I always will, even if you never remember, because I promise you that I will always remember enough for the both of us."

Inside of her bunk Skye was lying on her bed crying quietly into her pillow. She was more confused than she'd ever been in her life, as far as she could remember that was. Deep down she understood why everyone had kept Miles being close by a secret from her. She understood why they had all lied to her. She knew it was because they were all trying their best to protect her and keep her safe from being hurt by him again. And she knew why they were all so desperate to seek revenge on him for her. But what was confusing Skye the most was if the old Skye that she once used to be would agree with the course of action they were all taking against Miles. Would she agree with getting revenge? Would she want to get revenge herself? Would she want to confront Miles? Would she want him dead? Would she agree with allowing her team as well as herself to become just as bad as Miles and hurt him as much as he'd hurt her? Question upon question swam round and round in her head and refused to leave her. They just continued to confuse her more and more. All Skye now wanted to do more than anything was leave her bunk and run straight into Grant's loving arms where she always felt safe and protected no matter what was happening around her. She couldn't remember how much she once used to love him but over the past few weeks she had been falling in love with him all over again. It had been impossible for her not too. He was so protective, sweet, caring and loving towards her. She was drawn to him and hated being away from him more than anyone else on the team. She had slowly been remembering more about their relationship as the weeks went by. But now he'd lied to her and kept a secret from her, something which she thought he would never do, though she did understand why he had felt the need to do so. But regardless she still felt the sting of betrayal over how easily he had kept such a big secret from her. She also couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy at how the look in his eyes whenever he talked about getting revenge on Miles scared her. She could tell that he wanted to do more than take revenge against Miles. She could tell that he wanted to kill him. And that scared her. Could the man she had once loved and was now slowly starting to love again kill so easily? Even if the guy he wanted to kill did deserve it, could he really be the one to do it? Was it really that easy to take the life of another? Miles had tried to take her life without so much as a single thought to the consequences. But could Grant really take his in revenge? And more importantly could Skye ever look at him in the same way ever again if he ever did? Would the Skye she once used to be forgive him? Skye wanted to scream! She hated these thoughts and constant questions that were torturing her mind. They were making her question Grant and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

As much as Skye wanted to run from her bunk and straight into Grant's safe and loving arms she remained in her bunk and slowly cried herself to sleep. That was the first night in the last few weeks that Skye had slept alone in her own bunk and not in Grant's arms, even though he wasn't too far away.

Grant never moved from Skye's bunk that night. He remained sitting outside the whole night, keeping watch and guarding her the best that he could. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again and never let her go. He felt empty without her close to him. He no longer cared about getting revenge on Miles. All he wanted now more than anything else in the world was to be lying beside Skye as he held her ever so close to his heart.

_That night both of their hearts broke a little inside...  
_


	8. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**Hope ya'll like this newest chapter! :) I meant to have it up 2 days ago but life got in the way (damn it!) lol Anyway here it finally is so enjoy and tell me what you think! :)  
**

**(I just want to clarify something for this particular fic and that's that May/Ward never happened. I've had a few PM's asking me if that's gonna be a memory of Skye's and nope it isn't, because unless I specifically write about M&W happening in any of my fics then it doesn't happen, and probably never will because sorry and all but I just don't ship them! That is all. Now we move on...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold**

The night Skye found out about Miles being locked away secretly on the Bus had been a bad night for everyone on the team, not just for Skye.

Agent Coulson and Agent May felt guilty about bringing Miles to the Bus and not telling Skye. They each viewed Skye as like a daughter to them that they would both do anything to protect no matter what. They thought at the time they had been doing the right thing in keeping Miles' current location a secret from her, but once she'd found out and had all but broken down about being lied too they'd realised they should have told her all along. They'd hurt her with their lies because she looked up to them like a daughter would her parents, and now they feared she would probably never trust them again like she had been.

Jemma and Leo both felt guilty because if it hadn't of been for them talking about how they'd had so much fun getting their revenge on Miles then Skye would never have overheard them that night when she'd come down to the lab. It was because of them talking out loud that she had found out. It was never their intention for Skye to find out the way that she did, if ever. They'd hurt their friend who they viewed as like a sister by helping to lie to her and keep a secret from her, but just like everyone else they truly believed that they were doing the right thing and protecting her. But now all they could think about was how so very wrong they'd been, because the lie had hurt Skye a lot more than the truth ever could have done.

And then there was Grant. He was the one that was hurting the most out of everyone on the team for lying to Skye. All he'd wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe no matter what. He'd wanted her nowhere near Miles and vice versa. He never wanted Skye to remember Miles or what he had done to her. Deep down he didn't want Skye to remember Miles for his own selfish reasons, as he never wanted her to remember that before she had fallen in love with him that she'd once loved another before him, and especially since that guy was Miles. Skye had trusted Grant from the moment she'd woken up in the hospital after losing all of her memories. She'd been drawn to him the most out of everyone. For so long he thought he'd lost Skye for good, but over time he'd realised he hadn't lost her as much as he'd thought he had. She didn't remember him like he so desperately wanted her too, but she tried so hard too. He knew she wanted to remember him the most out of everyone as she had told him she did. And then there was her revelation of how she was slowly falling in love with him all over again. To hear her admit that to him had given him so much hope that she was on the road to remembering how much she once used to love him, only to then have that hope crushed when she'd pushed him away and locked herself away in her bunk, refusing to come out for anyone.

And in her bunk is where Skye remained. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. She was more confused than she'd ever been. She knew everyone had lied to her with good intentions, but it didn't mean she agreed to what they had been doing to Miles. Skye didn't remember Miles and truthfully she didn't want to remember him, but she wasn't so sure he deserved the kind of justice and revenge her fellow teammates had been dishing out to him. All she could think about was if the Skye she once used to be would agree to the whole revenge idea or would she instead try to stop it? It continued to confuse her and she hated it. So she closed herself off from her teammates and shut them out. She remained in her bunk alone for the entire night. The next day she refused to come out and continued to shut herself away from everyone, even though they all came by her bunk at one point to try and coax her out, even if it was just to have something to eat. But Skye found herself not even feeling hungry, so she just remained quiet and sat alone in her bunk doing nothing but crying and sleeping when she could cry no more.

Grant never left her bunk once. He remained seated outside with his back against the wall, refusing to move for anything and anyone. If it wasn't for Jemma and Leo constantly making him something to eat and bringing him drinks then he probably wouldn't have eaten or drank anything just like Skye was refusing too. He sat outside her bunk for three days. He would talk to her through the wall, though he wasn't entirely sure if she could hear him or if she was even listening to him, but nonetheless he would talk to her. He would tell her how sorry he was, how much he regretted lying to her, but most importantly he would tell her how much he loved her and how much he would always love her, even if she now hated him. He worried about her constantly. She refused to come out. In three days she didn't eat or drink anything. On the third day he'd started to beg her to come out for some food or he was going to override the lock on her bunk door if she didn't. By doing so he'd been scolded by Jemma who had threatened to hit him on his backside with a rolling pin if he did it again, all the while telling him that Skye would come out and talk to everyone when she was good and ready.

And it was Jemma herself who finally got Skye to briefly come out of her bunk to eat something. The one moment Grant had left her bunk to dash off to the toilet was when Jemma struck and quickly knocked on Skye's bunk door as she told her she'd made her a sandwich, a drink and had many different snacks for her. When she'd told Skye that Grant wasn't there as he'd gone to the toilet she'd opened her bunk door, took the food from Jemma with a smile and a very quiet 'thank you' and then closed and locked her bunk door once more. Grant knew what Jemma had done, and he was thankful that Skye was finally getting something to eat. But it hurt him more than he let on to anyone that Skye had refused to come out of her bunk while he was outside. It had then slowly dawned on him that she didn't want him around her anymore, that she was avoiding him, and that she probably now hated him. So as the night finally settled in on the fourth night he finally admitted defeat and reluctantly returned back to his own bunk, but not before making sure that Agent Coulson and Agent May took watch over Skye in case she needed anything throughout the night. He hated admitting defeat and leaving, but at the time he truly believed that was what Skye had wanted him to do.

But Grant had been wrong, as it had been the last thing Skye had wanted him to do. She'd only been avoiding him while she tried to sort out all of the confused feelings she currently had. She didn't want to yell or scream at him again. It hurt her just as much as it hurt Grant when she did. But mostly she was afraid to tell him that she loved him too whenever he told her he loved her. When she'd screamed at him the night she'd found out about Miles being on the Bus she had admitted aloud that she had slowly been falling in love with him all over again, so he now knew for sure. But she'd never admitted it to him again since. She wanted too, but she didn't think it was a good idea. She constantly felt like she was giving him false hope in regards to their relationship and of how much she remembered about him and their time together. And the last thing she ever wanted to do was give him too much false hope. So she'd locked herself away in her bunk and shut him out. And it had killed her the whole time. She had heard everything he'd said to her outside her bunk. And it just made her love him even more. It made her want to forgive him and wrap herself in his arms again where she always felt loved.

But she didn't. And so he had finally gave up and left her. She knew he'd left because on the fourth night everything suddenly went quiet outside her bunk. He was no longer outside talking to her about anything and everything like he had done the previous three nights. He was gone. Though Skye knew he wouldn't have left without leaving either Coulson, May, Fitz or Simmons outside her bunk to watch over her instead, but she just wasn't entirely sure who.

Skye only lasted about an hour that night before she started to really miss hearing Grant talking to her via her bunk door. She knew it was time for her to finally leave her bunk and face Grant and her team again. But more than anything else in that moment all she wanted was Grant. She needed to be in his loving arms again more than she ever had, that's if Grant even still wanted to hold her, as she feared he no longer would. Regardless of her fears and thoughts plaguing her she scrambled off her bed and slowly made her way towards her bunk door. As she opened it ever so quietly she peeked her head around the corner to see who her protectors were for the night. To the left of her was Agent May who was leaning against the wall and sound asleep. To the right of her was Agent Coulson, also sound asleep as he leaned against the wall. Skye quickly crept out of her bunk as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake them, as she then quietly made her way through the lounge, past the kitchenette and down the corridor leading to Grant's bunk. When she got closer she thought about turning around and returning to her bunk, but at the last second she made herself slide his bunk door open as she slowly stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind her as she faced Grant's bed.

Grant was awake when Skye entered his bunk that night. He hadn't been able to sleep knowing that he should be the one still keeping guard outside of Skye's bunk and not Coulson and May. Before Skye had entered his bunk he'd been planning on leaving and heading back towards hers, telling Coulson and May that he'd once again take over. And then Skye had ever so quietly entered his bunk, sliding the door shut behind her. Grant had immediately sat up in his bed and looked over at her with a smile across his face. But Skye didn't say a word. She just remained by his bunk door and leaned back against it. After a few more seconds of silence with her not saying a word to him Grant noticed that Skye's eyes were slowly starting to form tears. The last thing he wanted her to do was cry. He hated it more than anything when she cried. Smiling a soft, loving smile in her direction he threw the covers back on the bed and scooted back towards the wall a little. And then before he'd even had time to blink Skye was back in his arms. She'd dived from where she stood by his door, jumped into the bed next to him and had almost instantly cuddled up to his chest, as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. All Grant could do was wrap his arms around her as tightly and as protectively as he possibly could, as he cuddled her right back. Skye was finally back in his arms again where she belonged. And this time he wasn't going to let her leave again without a fight.

A little over an hour later both Grant and Skye had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They were once again content to just be together. And that was where Phil and Melinda found them just over an hour later when they'd gone looking for the no longer in her bunk Skye. The first place they had checked had been Grant's bunk, where they'd instantly been met with the sight of a sleeping Skye cuddled up to Grant's chest. They'd both breathed a huge sigh of relief that she was safe, as both of them had feared she'd sneaked off to go and confront Miles alone. But they were more than happy that instead she'd seeked out the comfort that they knew only Grant could truly give her. Smiling to themselves they'd left the sleeping couple to sleep as they'd retreated back to their own bunks that night, knowing that Skye was in safe hands with Grant protecting her.

* * *

The next morning Skye was the first to wake up. As she stifled a yawn against Grant's chest she squirmed against him a little so she could stretch out, which instantly jolted Grant awake and made him automatically reach out towards Skye to tug her back into his arms.

"Whoa, relax, I'm not trying to escape your arms" said Skye with a smile, as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Good. Because I don't think I could bare it again if you did" Grant smiled back, as he glanced down at her.

"I'm sorry that I ever left them in the first place. I didn't really want too but I just needed time alone to process everything."

"I'm sorry that we all kept Miles from you. But you have to understand that we all thought we were doing the right thing by not telling you. We didn't want any bad memories to return to you if you saw him. I should have told you more than anyone. I was being selfish keeping it a secret from you. I honestly don't want you to ever remember Miles."

"I understand. I really do, especially after taking three days to think about it all. I know why you all did it. You wanted to protect me and I appreciate that. If I'm honest with you as well then I don't want to remember him either, especially what he did to me. I never want to see him."

"So you're not going to ask if you can be taken to him?"

"No, I'm not. I'm sure seeing him again could probably trigger a memory of mine but the question is what memory? Knowing my luck it'll be a really bad one. I don't know if I'm ready for bad memories. I'd rather remember all of my happy memories first."

"You will, Skye. It just takes time. But if you don't want to see Miles then no one is going to make you. I promise you. He won't be here for much longer anyway, maybe another day or two, then he'll be gone again."

"Dare I even ask how he'll be leaving? Are you going to kill him?"

Grant couldn't help but note the wary look in Skye's eyes as she asked him that. "I won't lie to you anymore, Skye. I really want to kill him for what he did to you. But I won't because I know you don't want me too. The last thing I want is to hurt you more than I already have or to make you feel like you can never look at me in the same way ever again."

"Even if you killed him, be it intentional or accidental, I'd still love you, Grant" said Skye, before it dawned on her exactly what she'd just said. "I uh...I mean...I think I'm gonna go and get some breakfast."

As Skye pulled herself from his arms and scrambled off the bed Grant immediately jumped up after her, quickly moving to stand in front of his bunk door, as he blocked her attempts at leaving. "Skye, it's okay. You don't have to feel like you have to flee because you tell me that you love me. I know you do because you admitted to falling in love with me all over again the night you found out we'd all been keeping Miles from you. So it's okay. And I'm not going to deny the fact that I loved hearing it just then. But please don't flee from me. I can barely stand it when you push me away."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you away. It's not intentional. I just don't know how I should be acting around you with revelations like that. Yes I'm falling in love with you all over again. But I'd rather remember how much I already loved you. I'd rather remember everything about us already." Sighing frustratedly Skye flopped down on to the bed and stared at the floor.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" said Grant, as he sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder as he did. "I'm going to continue helping you anyway that I can. Always. No matter what. You can count on me."

"I count on you more than you even know" said Skye, as she flashed a small smile at Grant, before then leaning her head against his chest.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I know" said Grant, as he placed a soft kiss to Skye's forehead, soon wrapping his arms around her, as he hugged her as tightly to him as he possibly could.

* * *

Later that day Grant found himself outside the interrogation room with Agent Coulson and Agent May.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ward?" asked Phil.

"I'm sure. If anything I need to talk to him" replied Grant.

"Me and Melinda will be watching the whole time via the one way mirror in the other room. We'll be able to see and hear everything that goes on, but you and Miles won't be able to see or hear us" said Phil.

"What about Skye? Are you just going to leave her alone while we're all here with no one to protect her?!" asked Grant worriedly.

"We're currently flying over the Atlantic, Ward. Therefore no one from S.H.I.E.L.D. can suddenly show up and take Skye away from us. She's perfectly safe with FitzSimmons in the lab for a little while" answered Melinda.

"Right, of course, I forgot about that for a second" sighed Grant. "Okay then, it's time for me to do this."

"Before you go in there I need to tell you something first" said Phil.

"What is it?" asked Grant curiously.

"When you enter the interrogation room I want you to scan the room behind Miles in the far corner until your eyes settle upon something I placed against the wall. It's up to you what you decide to do with it once in there, if anything at all. But just know that if you choose to use it I will protect you from Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. afterwards" said Phil, his expression reassuring yet calm.

"I don't understand, Sir" said Grant, now quite confused.

"You will once you see what I mean" said Phil, as he turned to Melinda. "Let's leave Ward to his interrogation. We'll watch from the other room."

Melinda simply nodded at Phil, smiling a reassuring smile at Grant, before then leaving for the other room with Phil. "What did you leave in that room?" she asked him when they were out of earshot of Grant.

"If he decides to use it you'll find out" said Phil, his expression blank.

* * *

Outside the interrogation room Grant took a deep breath. It was now finally his time with the scumbag Miles. Before deciding that he wanted to talk to him he'd discussed it at length with Skye back in his bunk. She'd reassured him that she wouldn't blame him for whatever he did to Miles, as she now fully understood how much he needed and wanted his revenge against him for what he'd done to her. Before he'd left she'd given him her blessing to do as he wished, and whatever that was, that she'd still love him afterwards. Grant wasn't entirely sure if he was going to kill Miles or not, as he'd decided to see how his conversation with Miles went first. He wanted revenge but at what cost? _I guess I'm about to find out... _he thought to himself, as he finally pushed open the door to the interrogation room and entered, locking the door behind him.

As soon as Grant entered the room he did exactly as Agent Coulson had told him to do, which was scan the back of the room behind Miles. As soon as his eyes settled upon what had been left for him against the wall he knew instantly what Agent Coulson had meant by protecting him should he choose to use it.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" said Miles from the middle of the room, pulling Grant from his thoughts and making him glance over at him. "It's been four days since I was last beaten and tortured. What took you so long for your turn?"

"I figured I'd let you sweat first over what I have planned for you" said Grant, as he walked over towards the table and sat down on the opposite side of Miles so he was facing him.

"You don't scare me. You think you do, but you don't. I'm guessing the reason you stayed away for so long is because something happened. Did Skye maybe find out I'm here or something?" asked Miles with a smirk across his face.

"Skye has known you've been here the whole time and she doesn't give a damn" said Grant with his own smirk. _A few white lies never hurt anyone..._

"I find that hard to believe. Skye cares about me, I know she does."

"Skye doesn't remember you. You're responsible for her losing her memories and forgetting everything. They include all the ones she ever had of you."

"She'd remember me if she saw me. Is she paying me a visit after you?"

"No. Because she doesn't want too. She told me this morning she doesn't want to see you and I'm not going to force her. I'm your final visitor."

"The final one to beat the shit outta me you mean?"

"Nah. I've something better in mind than beating you up."

"You're going to kill me instead?"

"I've thought about it that's for sure. But first I thought we'd talk about Skye." _That sure got his attention, _Grant thought to himself, as he noted Miles' right eyebrow raise at him quizzically.

"What do you mean you want to talk about Skye?"

"You know she lost her memories and that you're the one responsible for that. But I thought you just might like to know how her memories are all slowly starting to return to her. Minus any of you of course."

"And I doubt any of you either."

"Now that's where you're wrong Miles, because Skye does remember me. In fact she spends all of her time with me. She feels safe and protected whenever she's with me. I'm never too far away from her."

"You're lying. She doesn't remember you."

"I'm not lying. The more time she spends with me the more she remembers me. The more she remembers the relationship we've had for the past two years. The more she remembers how much she loves me."

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN REMEMBER LOVING YOU!" yelled Miles, as he slammed his right fist down on to the table angrily.

"Okay, maybe she doesn't remembering loving me exactly just yet. But she's falling in love with me all over again. She told me so four days ago, again this morning and once again just before I came to see you" smirked Grant.

"No! You're lying! I don't believe you!" yelled Miles, as he tried his best to break free from the shackles of his handcuffs, but failed miserably.

"Skye loves me. She's remembering more about me and our time together. She feels safe, protected and loved whenever she's with me. And she's always with me. She sleeps in our old bunk with me cuddled up to my chest all night long. I wrap my arms around her waist and I hold her to me as tightly as I possibly can. I've even kissed her. And do you know what she did? She kissed me right back. We've had a few little make out sessions since then."

"YOU SONOFABITCH! YOU'RE LYING! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!" yelled Miles, as he attempted to dive across the table towards Grant, only to be stopped and abruptly yanked back by the chains that were bound to his side of the table that handcuffed him and kept him firmly in place.

_{**Through the one way mirror**}_

"What is Ward doing? Why is he telling Miles all of that? He's only antagonizing him" commented Melinda to Phil, as she stood by his side and watched the scene in front of them play out through the mirror.

"I believe that's the point. He's trying to hurt Miles a different way that doesn't involve beating him. Ward knows that Skye is the emotional trigger for Miles, just like she is for him. He's using Skye to hurt Miles" smiled Phil, impressed with Ward's tactics.

{_**Back to the interrogation room**}_

"I've no reason to lie to you Miles. What good would it do me? I'm telling you the truth. Skye spends every night with me, Skye kisses me and Skye loves me. And there's nothing that you can do about it!" grinned Grant. He loved to see Miles squirm as much as he currently was.

"I could pick up another pipe and hit her across the head with it again! I might get lucky and kill her the second time around!" grinned Miles evilly.

Clenching his right fist into a ball Grant instantly jumped from his feet and lunged at Miles across the table, making sure his right fist made impact with the right side of Miles' face. "You will NEVER get anywhere near Skye EVER again! I promise you that you piece of scumbag shit! I'll make damn well sure you never go anywhere near my girlfriend again!"

"Is that all you got tough guy? A lame assed punch across the face? The others on your team did far worse than that to me already!" chuckled Miles, as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

Grant simply walked around the table and past Miles to the back of the room. "Answer me this question, Miles. What do you think it feels like to be hit violently across the back of the head with a steel metal pipe and not know it's coming?"

"If you really want to know the answer to that question I suggest you ask your girlfriend" chuckled Miles.

Grant simply smiled to himself as he picked up the little present Agent Coulson had left for him against the wall. Turning back towards Miles he slowly made his way back towards him in silence, as he swung it casually back and forth in his hands with a grin across his face, before he then glanced over towards the one way mirror with a small nod.

{_**Through the one way mirror**}_

"You left him a pipe?!" exclaimed Melinda in shock, as she saw Ward return from the back of the room swinging a steel metal pipe back and forth in his hands. "You know he's going to use that, Philip!"

"I know he is" replied Phil, as he folded his arms across his chest and continued to watch Ward through the mirror, noting his nod towards him.

"Miles is not to be killed! We don't have the clearance to kill him!" said Melinda. "You have to stop him!"

"He might not kill him. Miles failed to kill Skye when he hit her over the head with a pipe. Ward might fail too."

"And if he doesn't?! If he succeeds and Miles dies then what happens?!"

"Then we cover it up. We protect Ward at all costs. Accidents happen every day, Melinda."

"Oh of course! Because it's a very accidental thing to be hit over the head with a pipe!"

"Don't act like you aren't secretly rooting for Ward to hit him with that pipe!"

"Of course I am! I just don't want Director Fury to take Ward away afterwards and punish him for it! Imagine what that will do to Skye to lose Ward now after everything that's happened!"

"Skye isn't going to lose Ward. I told Ward I would protect him no matter what from Director Fury as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. if he did this. I stand by my word. Ward will be safe if Miles dies from this. Just trust me on this, Melinda."

"I do trust you, Philip. But I still worry." Sighing to herself she turned her attention back towards the mirror to continue watching what Ward was about to do next.

_{**Back to the interrogation room**}_

"I've only got one more thing to say to you, Miles..." said Grant, as he stood behind Miles and aimed the pipe at the back of his head, as he got ready to strike the back as if it were a tennis ball.

"Oh yeah? I'm dying to know whatever that is!" scoffed Miles.

"..._revenge is a dish best served cold_." And with that final line Grant struck Miles as hard as he could across the back of his head with the steel metal pipe, plunging him into what he only hoped was eternal darkness...


	9. It's Time To Move Forward

**And finally here's the newest chapter to this story of mine! :) I hope ya'll like it as you can now breathe many a sigh in relief as Miles is gone :D However, I shall be introducing an OC character in the chapter after this (read on to find out who and why) for a few chapters. -coughsyouwillnotlikehercoughs- Did ya'll get that? ;D Later my lovelies! xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Time To Move Forward**

As soon as the pipe Grant had been wielding in the interrogation room come into contact with the back of Miles' head he'd instantly slumped forwards and face planted the table in front of him. Grant was a lot stronger than Miles so he'd instantly caused more damage than anyone could ever have anticipated he would. Blood had seeped from the back of his head, as his breathing had slowed down considerably. But Miles didn't die from the hit. Though he'd come ever so close. But just like Skye had survived the hit from Miles he'd survived the hit from Grant, though only barely. And as much as Grant had wanted to deal him another fatal blow and finish him off for good he hadn't. He'd decided that if Miles had meant to die via his hands then he would have done from the first blow. Lashing out again in such a brutal manner was something Grant didn't want to do, as all he could think of afterwards was Skye, and how Miles had done the same thing to her so easily. Skye's previous words of how the team getting their revenge on Miles in the many different ways that they had been, where she believed they were potentially making them all like him, constantly echoed in his mind. Words he failed to shake. He didn't want Skye to think of him that way, to think of him as a murderer that could so easily take the life of another in the blink of an eye, no matter how much he no doubt deserved it at the time. When he truly thought about it he didn't want Miles' blood on his hands forever and he'd come ever so close to having his death be at his hands for the rest of his life. Grant knew that deep down he would have been able to handle it, but he knew that deep down Skye wouldn't, and that was something he never wanted her to have to live with, knowing that the man she loved had killed another without even so much as a second thought about it.

Miles' fate had instead been left in the hands of FitzSimmons, as Agent Coulson had indeed given them his permission to perform a lobotomy on him after all. They'd both been more than delighted and had been eager to get started right away. But they'd been forced to hold their excitement until late at night before Miles' semi lifeless body could be moved from the interrogation room and down to their lab, as they couldn't risk Skye seeing Miles' body. As soon as Skye had retired for the night with Grant the rest of the team had moved Miles down to the lab where FitzSimmons more than happily got started on their lobotomy. A lobotomy that Miles had not survived, due to his head injuries from when Grant had hit him with the pipe, as he'd already been in critical condition and was never treated afterwards. His brain had given up the fight during the lobotomy and he'd flat lined on the lab table. It had been something that FitzSimmons had anticipated would happen, and something they'd been expecting to happen at some point during the lobotomy. They never bothered to try and revive him, instead allowing him to continue to flat line and give up altogether. They'd simply stood back with sly smiles across their faces and watched Miles from afar, as he flat lined and died. Even if they'd tried to save him they knew they would have failed, as the damage to his brain from the pipe as well as the lobotomy was far too severe to save him from.

And then they'd heard her scream from the lab doors, once again not knowing she'd managed to yet again sneak up on them when she shouldn't have been anywhere near them. And so Skye had finally seen Miles. She'd seen him flat line, she'd seen FitzSimmons stand back and do nothing to help him, and then she'd been hit with a memory of Miles she never wanted to have. The memory had been one Skye didn't understand properly at the time, as it didn't return to her in it's entirety. It had scared her. She couldn't remember the outcome and the fallout out afterwards from the memory, or if there had even been one in the first place. So when the whole team had crowded around her, all looking very concerned and worried, as they'd all heard her scream, Skye had instead took off and ran from them all, locking herself in her bunk. She had refused to come out, while trying ever so desperately to remember the rest of her memory the best that she possibly could.

* * *

After over 3 hours of trying to coax Skye out of her bunk she'd eventually let only Jemma enter, knowing that out of everyone she could confide in Jemma the most, without seeing too much pity or judgement coming from her. And she'd been right, as Jemma had been there for Skye with kind eyes and a shoulder to lean on. She'd reassured Skye the best that she could about her memory and that everything was now well and truly in the past. All had long been forgiven and forgotten after over three years. There was nothing to worry about anymore as the past didn't always have to necessarily come back to haunt a person.

"It was her betrayal to the team she remembered. It was the time she met up with Miles and slept with him, the time that caused Scorch his death" Jemma told the rest of the team in the lounge after leaving Skye's bunk. "Only she didn't quite remember it properly. All she remembered was meeting Miles when she knew that she shouldn't. She remembers sleeping with him. But she can't remember if we ever found out about it or if she managed to keep it a secret from us all of these years."

"So she was afraid to tell us just in case we never knew?" asked Agent Coulson.

"That's right, Sir" replied Jemma.

"She feared our reaction. She feared she'd been a secret traitor all of these years. It's understandable she didn't want to tell us" said Agent May.

"But you told her otherwise right?" asked Leo.

"I told her everything that happened afterwards. I told her we've known all along as we found them together. I told her how she managed to gain our trust and forgiveness back in due time. But there's one more thing that only Grant can reassure her on that she just didn't seem to believe from me" said Jemma, as she looked to Grant.

"What would that be?" asked Grant.

"She can't remember if the two of you were dating back then. She can't remember if it was before the two of you got together or not" answered Jemma.

"So she thinks she cheated on me with Miles?" asked Grant with a sigh.

"She's confused, Grant. The memory didn't return to her properly. She just needs you to comfort her" said Jemma.

"We weren't together back then. Skye never cheated on me. Miles was her boyfriend then, not me" sighed Grant, as he set off towards Skye's bunk. "I'll go and explain everything to her."

"Make her cry anymore than what she already is Ward and I'll be forced to make you cry in return" threatened Agent Coulson. "Now is the time to comfort Skye, not to make everything worse. We all know it took you awhile to completely forgive Skye after her betrayal with Miles. Don't make her remember all of the angst and distrust between the two of you that followed afterwards before everything started getting better again. It's the last thing she needs to remember right now."

"I don't plan on making her remember anything bad, Sir. I never plan to intentionally hurt Skye. All I want to do is fix her, not break her even more" said Grant, as he disappeared around the corner towards Skye's bunk, leaving the rest of the team to retreat back to their own bunks.

As he slowly approached Skye's bunk he quickly slipped inside before she could stop him, closing the door behind him. Frowning at the sight of Skye with her head buried underneath her pillow as she lightly cried he soon made his way over towards the bed, tossing the pillow to the ground as he lay down on the bed next to her and tugged her into his arms. "You didn't cheat on me with Miles. We weren't together back then, Skye. We got together a few months later after we'd managed to move past everything and start afresh."

"I'm sorry, Grant. I just can't remember no matter how hard I try too. My mind just won't co-operate when I really need it too. I know I won't have cheated on you with him but I just couldn't shake the damn feeling for some reason!" cried Skye, sobbing onto Grant's chest, his t-shirt now soaked with her tears.

"It's okay, Skye. I know how hard it is for you to remember things, especially when your mind is cruel to you and doesn't finish showing you the full memory. But you never cheated on me with Miles, okay? We got together a long time after you cut all ties with him. We became closer again over time, you managed to once again break down all of my walls and I forgave you for everything. We've never looked back since" said Grant.

"We got together after you came back from a mission didn't we? I remember our first kiss was me flinging myself at you the moment you returned. I remembered it after I kissed you when you'd played me that song about promising to fix me" smiled Skye against Grant's chest.

"That was our first kiss. But not the day that we first got together. About two days later while we were still trying to figure out our true feelings for each other and what we wanted to be we got that mission I told you about. The one where I got infected by that Asgardian Berserker Staff. The one where I was overcome with so much anger and rage that I still have to deal with sometimes even now. We had to put our feelings aside to focus on that mission" explained Grant.

"What happened after that then? What did bring us together officially?" asked Skye curiously, as she lifted her head up to look at Grant, resting it atop his chest.

Grant smiled down at her as he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks gently, wiping away her few remaining tears. "Afterwards we all spent the night at a local hotel before we returned to the Bus the next morning. You found me in the bar drinking away my sorrows and offered me your shoulder to lean on if I needed it."

"And then what?" asked Skye, smiling.

"I took you up on the offer. I followed you back to your room that night. We spent the night together, though we didn't do much talking" grinned Grant at the memories of that night he'd spent with Skye. He grinned even more when he saw Skye blush as it dawned on her what they'd got up to instead of talking. "That was the night we officially got together. We've been together ever since. And that was over two years ago, nearly two and a half now."

Skye smiled contently as she leaned up towards Grant and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "And we've lived happily ever since, at least until I forgot everything..."

"We still had our problems and our fights like every couple does, as no one's perfect. But we stayed together throughout everything. Just like we always will, no matter what happens that life dares to throw at us" smiled Grant, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Skye. "Just keep the faith, Skye. You'll remember everything one day when you're ready to remember and I'll be right by your side the day that you do. The whole team will be. We'll never turn our backs on you. We'll never abandon you. You're a part of our family and no matter what you always will be."

"I couldn't ask for a better family than you guys. I know how extremely lucky I am to have you all in my life" smiled Skye. "I love you, Grant."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say you love me again" smiled Grant, his heart beating a mile a minute at hearing those words he'd always feared he never would again. Rolling Skye onto her back so she was pinned underneath him he smiled down at her as he said "I love you, Skye."

"I love hearing you say it too. I know the old Skye in me does as well, considering how my heart always skips a beat or three whenever you do" smiled Skye, as she slipped her arms around Grant's neck. "My heart remembers for her."

As his heart filled with even more love for Skye upon hearing her say that Grant smiled even more as he leaned down and reclaimed her lips to his own. They soon indulged quite happily in a heated make out session for the next 20 minutes, before they pulled apart to settle into each other's arms, soon falling asleep cuddled closely together for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning saw Agent Coulson call everyone into the debriefing room to speak to them about a new team member that would soon be joining the team on a temporary basis within the next few hours.

"Why are we getting a new team member?" asked Grant, his arms folded across his chest.

Skye was stood beside him with Jemma and Leo next to her. Agent May was stood beside Agent Coulson on the opposite side of the room across from them.

"Because it's direct orders from Director Fury. I've tried to stop her from joining us but Fury insists that she does. Her name is Paige Williamson, she's 26 years old and she's a highly skilled computer hacker" replied Agent Coulson.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Skye. "You're replacing me with another computer hacker?! Does that mean I have to leave?!"

"Of course it doesn't!" said Grant, as he moved to stand behind Skye and slipped his arms around her waist protectively. "I'd never let you leave or be taken from me without a fight. You know that."

Skye smiled up at Grant as she wrapped her arms around his that were now around her waist.

"We're not replacing you, Skye. We'd never do that. But Fury is adamant that we need a new hacker on our team to start helping us out with missions again. He's right too because we do. You didn't just forget your memories of the team or your life but you forgot everything you ever knew about hacking too. I'm sorry, Skye. I tried to stop this from happening but I can't. Paige will be with us in a few hours when we pick her up from The Hub. It's just temporary, a few months at most" said Agent Coulson with a sigh.

"But where will she sleep, Sir? All of the bunks are already occupied" said Jemma.

"I told Fury that and his suggestion was to place her in Skye's bunk" replied Agent Coulson.

"How is placing her in my bunk not replacing me in the process?!" asked Skye. "And where the hell will I sleep in the meantime?!"

"In my bunk with me" said Grant, as he smiled down at Skye. "Just like we used too. And it's not like you don't already. On the rare occasion you do decide to try and sleep in your bunk you don't last very long until you sneak back into mine with me. And then when you do last longer than expected I just end up sneaking into yours to check on you. You never kick me out again so I always end up staying the night in yours."

"I like being close to you that's why. I know I'm always safe whenever I'm with you" smiled Skye.

"Then move back into my bunk and it'll be ours again" smiled Grant, as he spun Skye around in his arms to face him.

"I don't think I've any other option here so okay then! You've got it!" beamed Skye, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave Grant a quick kiss. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with you anyway."

"Same here sweetheart" smiled Grant, as he kissed Skye again, quite passionately, as he completely forgot they were still surrounded by the rest of the team.

"Now that's all settled let's all get back to work shall we? FitzSimmons get back to the lab and May to the cockpit to get us to The Hub. I'll be in my office if I'm needed for anything. As for Ward and Skye you two just stay there making out if you like..." said Agent Coulson a little awkwardly, as he turned to leave the room with the others quickly following behind him.

Grant and Skye barely heard what Agent Coulson had said to them or that they'd now been left all alone in the debriefing room to make out together in peace.

Agent Coulson did, however, take one last look back at them, still kissing without a care in the world, before he soon set off towards his office with a shake of his head and a small sigh. _Some thing's just never change..._ was his last thought.


	10. The Feeling Of Being Replaced

**So here's the newest chapter to this little story of mine! Sorry about the wait on this chapter but just so everyone knows I've been doing my best to write out the remaining chapters that are left for this story, which there are 8 of, therefore making 18 chapters in total. However, it is possible I may expand this story to 20 chapters by adding an extra 2, but it all depends on if I've done everything I've planned out for this story when I start writing chapter 16, since the final 2 chapters after that will wrap the story up for good. So I'll see. Either way this story will end on either 18 or 20 chapters. xD**

**Enjoy the new girl folks as she's to stick around until chapter 15... ;)**

**Also, don't you just love the new cover photo to this story?! As it now officially has one with the words 'Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you' on it spread out across little photos of SkyeWard moments :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC of Paige Williamson.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Feeling Of Being Replaced**

"So there she is..." said Skye quietly, but not quiet enough that Ward and FitzSimmons didn't hear her and glance at her. "...my replacement."

"You're not being replaced, Skye" sighed Grant, as he slipped his arm around her waist. "You're still a part of the team and always will be."

"Ward is right Skye" smiled Jemma. "We could never replace you as you mean too much to each and every one of us."

"You're irreplaceable" smiled Leo. "Don't you dare start thinking otherwise."

Skye couldn't help but smile at the three of them. She felt a little better after hearing them all agree that she could never be replaced and that that she'd always be a part of the team. But she still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was still in a way being replaced, and it was a feeling she currently hated more than anything. Ever since they'd arrived at The Hub to pick up the new hacker, Paige Williamson, that would be joining the team temporarily, she'd had a feeling of dread deep within her. She knew that it was a good idea having Paige join the team for a little while, as they needed someone like her with computer skills and that knew how to hack for missions, something that Skye could no longer do. Agent Coulson had informed her that not only would Paige be around to help them out with missions but she would also be doing her best to help Skye re-learn everything she once knew about computer science, which would hopefully in turn help her to remember how much hacking once came so easily to her. But Skye still felt uneasy about the whole thing, especially since the person that was handing Paige over to Agent Coulson and Agent May just a few feet away from where she stood with Ward and FitzSimmons was none other than Agent Victoria Hand. She made Skye extremely uneasy ever since the day she'd arrived on the Bus and tried to forcibly take her from the team, but had luckily failed when none of them were willing to let her go without a fight. It had been Director Fury that had agreed to Skye remaining on the team, and it was also Director Fury that had since given the orders for a new hacker to join them. But he wasn't the one standing there that day with Paige.

"Why is 'Miss I think I'm so super cool because I've got little red streaks in my hair' handing Paige over to Coulson and May?" asked Skye, her voice in a slightly taunting tone.

Jemma couldn't help but snort. "Nice one, Skye! That's definitely something you once would have said about Agent Hand!"

"I mean seriously just look at her hair! She must think she's so cool with those red streaks but she's not. She's not young enough to pull them off at all!" said Skye.

"That's my girl!" chuckled Grant, as he placed a kiss on Skye's forehead. "My witty girl is slowly materialising again."

Skye just smiled at him. "So why is she the one handing Paige over to Coulson and May and not Director Fury? Especially when he was the one that said she was joining the team."

"Director Fury is a very busy man. He's probably not even at The Hub today, and if he is then he might be stuck in a meeting" answered Grant. "As much as we all hate Agent Hand she's unfortunately quite a well respected agent within S.H.I.E.L.D. and is mainly always found working at The Hub. Director Fury probably asked her to make sure that Paige did indeed join our team and that Coulson and May took her back to the Bus with them."

"She makes me really uneasy the way she keeps glancing over at us every now and then. I get the feeling she's waiting for you all to walk away from me so she can have someone kidnap me or something" said Skye nervously at the thought, as she then shuffled towards Grant a little more.

"We're not going to leave you alone so don't worry" smiled Grant, as he reached his hand out and grasped hold of Skye's, squeezing it tightly. "I'll never let anyone kidnap you on my watch."

"Neither will me and Jems. You have our word on that" said Leo. "We'll always help to protect you Skye."

"Oh yes without a doubt! So don't worry, Skye" said Jemma. "You're a part of our family and always will be. We've got your back no matter what."

"Thanks guys" smiled Skye at the three of them. "I really appreciate that. I trust you all. I love you guys!"

"I love you too, Skye" smiled Leo.

"And I love you too" smiled Jemma.

"I love you the most" whispered Grant in Skye's ear, as he smiled at her.

Skye couldn't help but blush and giggle a little at hearing him say that. His smile always made her heart skip a beat, almost as if it remembered every time he'd smile at her like that, which Skye knew deep down that it did.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Paige Williamson" said Agent Coulson, as he walked back over towards his team with Agent May and Paige following. "She'll be helping us out for the next few weeks."

"Hey all" smiled Paige with a small wave of her hand at them all.

Skye couldn't help but quickly give Paige a glance over. She was a little bit taller than she was and had long brown hair that went way past her shoulders. She seemed friendly enough so far.

"It's very nice to meet you Paige" smiled Jemma warmly. "I'm Jemma Simmons and I'm the team's bio chemist."

"I'm Leo Fitz and I'm the team's engineer" nodded Leo at Paige. "Nice meeting you."

"It's nice to meet you both too. I've heard about you guys before. You go by FitzSimmons mainly, right?" asked Paige.

"That's right we do" they both answered in unison.

"So who might you be?" asked Paige, as she smiled at Grant.

"Grant Ward" replied Grant. "The team's black ops specialist."

"Ah so your Agent Ward!" said Paige, as she continued to smile. "I was told you're to be my S.O. while I'm on the team."

"Wait what?" said Grant, confused, as he looked to Agent Coulson. "I'm to be her S.O.? Why am I only being informed of this now?"

"Because I didn't know until now either, Ward" replied Agent Coulson. "But to answer your question then yes you are to be Paige's S.O., as she'll need you to teach her some extra combat skills. You won't be teaching her from scratch as she already knows how to fight, but she could still do with some extra skills for when on combat missions with us."

"Why can't Agent May be her S.O.?" asked Grant. "I'm already Skye's S.O."

"If you experience any problems in teaching Paige then Agent May will take over. But in the meantime you are to be her S.O. because you already have the training and knowledge of being one due to your years of training Skye" said Agent Coulson. "And currently at the moment Skye isn't in need of training since she's off missions and everything to do with combat until further notice, therefore you are free to be Paige's S.O."

Grant just sighed deeply and nodded his head in agreement, as he knew that arguing would be pointless. He didn't quite like the idea of being the new girl's S.O., as the last thing he wanted was a new rookie. Training her would take him away from Skye for a few hours during the day and he hated being away from her for too long. Plus, as far as Grant was concerned he'd only ever have one rookie and that rookie was Skye.

"I take it this is Skye?" asked Paige, as she gestured towards Skye, who had been standing next to Grant the whole time in silence.

"That would be correct" said Skye, flashing her a quick smile. "Hi there."

"Yeah, hey" said Paige, furrowing her brows at her. "Guess I'm to help teach you everything about computer science again."

Skye just nodded quietly as she frowned at Paige. She didn't like the way she was currently looking at her, almost as if she found here mere presence annoying. The way she was furrowing her brows at Skye unnerved her a little.

"Let's all get back to the Bus shall we so Paige can settle in?" said Agent Coulson. "We can all get to know Paige a little better then."

"So when will my training start Agent Ward?" Paige asked Grant cheerfully, as she moved to walk beside him, pushing Skye out of the way, as they all set off following Agent Coulson and Agent May out of The Hub.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning. Be ready for 7 AM. For every minute your late you'll have to do 10 push ups" said Grant, as he glanced back to Skye and held his hand out to her.

Skye curved her mouth into a smile at him as she reached out and took his hand in her own, now walking next to him on his other side.

"Aww that's sweet" commented Paige towards their hand holding. "Do I get to hold my S.O.'s hand too?"

"No" answered Grant simply, frowning at her, as he then moved past her to catch up to Coulson and May, tugging Skye along after him.

"Charming..." said Paige, as she continued to follow after them and scowled at the back of Skye as she did so.

* * *

A little while later when they had all returned to the Bus saw Agent Coulson retreat to his office, Agent May to the cockpit to get them in the air once more and FitzSimmons to their lab. As everyone disappeared to their respective posts that tasked Agent Ward with the job of showing Paige where she would be sleeping, while Skye disappeared off to his bunk, which was now once again their bunk together.

"There you go then" said Grant, as he gestured towards Skye's old bunk which was now to be Paige's. "That's the bunk you'll be staying in. The bunk on your left belongs to Agent Fitz and the bunk on your right belongs to Agent Simmons."

"Gotcha!" smiled Paige, as she leaned casually against the bunk door. "And where would your bunk be Agent Ward?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Grant curiously, as he quirked a brow at her.

"Just naturally curious that's all" said Paige, a small twinkle in her eye. "In case I ever have a nightmare in the middle of the night and need someone big and strong to protect me."

"Sleep with the light on and cuddle a teddy bear if you get scared so easily" said Grant, brows still furrowed, as he turned to walk away and back to his bunk.

"I'm sure you'd be more cuddly, Agent Ward" said Paige, as she watched him walk off, admiring him as he did.

"I guess you'll never know because I lock my bunk door at night" said Grant, as he disappeared around the corner and back to his bunk.

"Like I couldn't hack the wall panel for the pass code in a heartbeat..." smirked Paige, as she turned and entered her bunk to start unpacking her things.

* * *

"I take it my replacement is all settled into my old bunk now?" Skye asked Grant from where she sat on their bed as he entered their bunk.

"Yeah, she's really making herself at home" sighed Grant, as he closed the door after him.

"Did she do something to annoy you?" asked Skye curiously, as she ran her fingers through Grant's hair after he'd crawled on to the bed next to her and laid his head atop her stomach, cuddling her.

"I think she was flirting with me" said Grant, as he wrapped his arm around Skye's waist and cuddled closer to her. He smiled contently at her running her fingers through his hair. He'd always loved it when she'd do that as it was always soothing to him.

"Doesn't she know me and you are together?" asked Skye.

"Probably not no. She has no reason too as she's just met us all for the first time" said Grant. "But don't worry about it. I can handle her. If she continues to flirt with me I'll ask Agent May to take over as her S.O. And I'll make sure she knows her flirting will get her nowhere as I'm quite happily with you."

"Good to know. Because the last thing I need is feeling like I have competition for your affections next to feeling like I've been replaced on the team" sighed Skye.

In a blink and you'll miss it moment Grant had pinned Skye underneath him as he stared down at her. "Don't ever think that anyone could replace you in my affections as no one ever could. I would never replace you, Skye. I love you far too much to ever lose you. You don't have competition from Paige, or anyone for that matter, and you never will. I promise you."

"I know. I trust you. I'm sorry" said Skye meekly, as she then smiled up at him. "I just don't know if I like Paige very much. Ever since we first met her back at The Hub I get the impression that she didn't really like me much either, though I don't know what I did to make her dislike me so much."

"You didn't do anything so stop thinking that you did" said Grant reassuringly. "She's just...I don't know...I get the feeling she might be trouble. But then that's just me being naturally wary of new people like I always have been."

"I guess we'll both find out soon enough as we're both going to have to spend a lot of time alone with her" said Skye.

"Me spend alone time with her? I don't think so. You can wake up with me for 7 AM tomorrow morning and be around while I train her. That way I know where you are the whole time" smiled Grant.

"Ugh! Do I have too?!" groaned Skye. "That's far too early to wake up! I'll fall asleep watching you train together!"

"Then you can nap at the bottom of the spiral staircase" chuckled Grant. "Or snooze in the lab somewhere as FitzSimmons bustle around you. Either way I want you close to me."

"Why do I get the impression you really want me around tomorrow morning is because you want to make a point of kissing me in front of Paige and showing her that you're unavailable?" grinned Skye.

"Because you know me too well sweetheart" winked Grant, as he leaned down towards Skye and claimed her lips with his own.

Skye smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around Grant's neck, where she then more than happily engaged in one of her make out sessions with Grant that they'd been indulging in more and more these past few days. And when tomorrow morning came she'd be more than happy to do a repeat performance in front of Paige if that's what it would take to show her that Grant belonged to no one but her. Skye couldn't quite remember if the old Skye had always felt this jealous and possessive over Grant, but regardless the Skye she now was definitely did. Though she also suspected that Grant felt the same way regarding her too.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had retired for the night saw the new girl on the team, Paige, lying in her bunk with her hand behind her head as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. In her mind she was currently thinking about each one of her different teammates. Agent Coulson was friendly enough and had checked in with her before he'd retired for the night to see if she was settling in to her new surroundings easy. Agent May she had found to be quite reserved and someone that definitely didn't take too well to having a stranger roaming amongst them. FitzSimmons she had found to be quite a hyperactive twosome and who were never too far apart from each other for more than 5 minutes. Agent Ward she had most definitely found to be quite easy on the eye, and someone she knew she'd have a lot of fun training with in the morning. And then there was Skye. She was the one she'd come to replace on the team as the new hacker, but who was to Paige unfortunately still sticking around, and who'd she'd now have to re-learn as much as she could about computer science too once more. She also hadn't failed to notice that she seemed to follow Agent Ward around everywhere like a lost little puppy, something she found to be odd, though she'd noticed Agent Ward never seemed to mind too much. Regardless of everything the way that Paige saw it all was that the team only had room for one hacker.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. Reaching her hand down she'd soon pulled it from her jeans and glanced down at the screen, instantly smiling at the name that flashed across it. Sliding her thumb across the _'open message' _button she then couldn't help but curve her mouth into a smirk as she read the message on the screen in front of her, typing out her reply and sending it off. Before placing her phone back in her jeans she made a point of deleting her received message, as well as the one she'd sent as a reply, because no one on her new team ever needed to read her private messages...


	11. When The Jealousy Sets In

**Enjoy chapter 11 folks! Feel free to tell me what you think of Paige now ;) hehe. I also just wanna say that I've been writing out another chapter for this story and it nearly killed me with feels to write so I'm hoping it'll do the same for everyone who reads it too when I post it sooo get prepared... xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. However, I do own my OC of Paige Williamson.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: When The Jealousy Sets In**

The next morning Paige awoke a little before 7AM and quickly sprang from her bed in order to start getting dressed. It was the morning of her first training session with Agent Ward and she definitely didn't want to be late. She couldn't wait to start training with him, because being in such close proximity with someone like Agent Ward was something she definitely wasn't going to complain about, as she'd have to be a fool if she ever did.

Once she was dressed wearing a short tank top and a tiny pair of cargo shorts she quickly bounded from her bunk and over to the gym, or what Agent Coulson's team referred to as the gym, which was situated down in the cargo bay. As she descended the spiral staircase she was disappointed to find Skye sitting on the final step huddled over a cup of coffee. "What are you doing here?" she asked her bitterly, as she stepped around her to stand in front of her with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm here to watch you train with Grant" answered Skye, as she kept her gaze to her coffee cup. She had heard the bitterness in Paige's voice and didn't particularly want to see it in her eyes as well.

"Why the hell would you watch us train together?" asked Paige, slightly annoyed now as she'd wanted Agent Ward all to herself that morning.

"Because I asked her too" said Grant, as he walked out of the lab from where he'd been talking with FitzSimmons and came to stand in front of Paige, folding his arms across his chest firmly. "Do you have a problem with Skye being here Paige?"

"No of course not" replied Paige. "I just don't see why we need an audience that's all."

"I like Skye close to me at all times and that's the end of it" said Grant sternly. "Now go and wrap your hands. You can start with showing me how good you are at the punching bag before we move on to sparring."

"Sure thing boss" said Paige, sighing, as she went over into the corner to wrap her hands.

"You okay?" Grant asked Skye, as he kneeled down in front of her with a smile across his face. He then tenderly brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm fine" smiled Skye, as she glanced over towards Paige in the far corner wrapping her hands and watching them both intently. "I'm just a little sleepy. It should be illegal to wake up this early."

"That's what you always used to say" chuckled Grant. "And sleepy you say? Hmm...well allow me to help wake you up a little more shall I?" he smiled, as he leaned towards Skye and lightly claimed his lips with her own.

Skye smiled into their kiss like she always did. Placing her coffee cup to the side she then wrapped her arm around Grant's neck and tugged him closer towards her, deepening their kiss as she did so. She was semi aware of Paige watching them over in the far corner, which made her smile even more, because by now she was bound to know that Grant was off limits.

"You told me not to be late for my first day of training and yet you're the one currently delaying us getting a start on everything" said Paige to Grant, clearly irritated.

"Can't keep my hands off of my Rookie" chuckled Grant, as he kissed Skye one last time before reluctantly rising to his feet. He'd rather spend his morning back in his bunk cuddled up to Skye than be stuck training the new girl. "Alright, let's get a start."

"You know technically I'm your new Rookie" smiled Paige. "Are you going to kiss me like that too?"

"I'll only ever have one Rookie and her name is Skye" said Grant, brows furrowed, as he held the bag steady for Paige to start punching. "Quit your flirting, Paige. I already have a girlfriend and that's Skye. If you don't tone down on your attempts at flirting with me then you'll be training with Agent May and she definitely won't take any grief from you."

Paige soon went silent at that threat and resigned herself to punching the bag, not once failing to notice how Grant would every so often glance over towards Skye with a smile, to which Skye would always smile back at him.

* * *

Grant lasted about an hour in training Paige once they moved on to sparring. Despite his constant warnings to her about not flirting with him she refused to listen and constantly taunted and teased him every time he pinned her down on to the mats or whenever she successfully managed to pin him. The way she acted reminded him of Skye too much back in their early training days when she'd constantly tease him by flirting with him. He'd always flirt back with Skye, but there was no way in hell he was going to flirt back with Paige. He was getting the impression more than anything that she was only flirting with him in order to get a rise out of Skye, who he hadn't failed to notice had become quite downcast and almost as if at times she might even cry over seeing Paige shamelessly flirt with him, despite the fact he never flirted back and never would. Eventually he'd given up altogether on training her anymore for that day and had told her he'd see her in the morning for their next training session.

"So what do you normally do when you're done with training for the day?" asked Paige.

"None of your business" answered Grant a little gruffly, as he walked into the lab to retrieve Skye who'd disappeared to talk to FitzSimmons a little over 20 minutes ago. "Skye! C'mere! I want to try something with you!"

"Okaaay" said Skye curiously, as she took Grant's outstretched hand in her own and allowed him to tug her from the lab and towards the punching bag. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna train together" smiled Grant, as he took her right hand in his own and started wrapping her hand for her. "We'll start off slowly with you punching the bag. You never know, Rookie, it might jog some of your memories of training with me."

"You know technically Skye is meant to be spending some time with me today as I try to re-learn her computer science" said Paige, arms folded across her chest. "And you should probably clear Skye training again with Agent Coulson before actually doing it."

"Spending time with me training and sparring might help Skye with her memories, therefore she's allowed to train with me. I already asked Agent Coulson and he agreed as long as I take things slowly with her which I'll definitely be doing" said Grant, as he wrapped Skye's other hand for her, not looking at Paige once as he spoke. "As for you helping her with computer science again you've got all day as it's still really early. She'll join you later as right now she's all mine."

Skye couldn't help but beam brightly as Grant pulled her into his arms for a kiss after he'd finished wrapping her hands for her. She then smiled even brighter when she heard Paige flounce off and up the spiral staircase as she muttered jealously "It should be against protocol for teammates to date each other!"

Skye trained with Grant for a little over an hour as she learned how to throw jab punches against the punching bag again, with it eventually becoming practically like second nature to her. When they moved on to sparring together on the mats she'd dismissed Grant's attempts at explaining to her what she needed to do and how to successfully dodge and counter block his incoming attacks, as she instead wanted to see if she could figure out what to next by memory, or just by natural instinct if anything.

But remember from memory is exactly what Skye did after practically dancing around Grant attempting to attack her. Grant of course found her adorable throughout, as she'd just dance her way out of his incoming attacks, with him not minding in the slightest. But after a little while he'd started to notice that she was using defensive moves he'd taught her in the past to duck and dodge him easier as well as to counter block him. Her muscle memory was slowly starting to creep back in when it came to her training.

As Skye dived at him in her attempt to pin him to the training mats she instead suddenly found herself tripped, spun around and then pinned to the mats underneath Grant as he slammed her back against them. "Easy there, robot! I'm only tiny and might break easy!"

Grant just smiled down at her with adoration flashing through his eyes at hearing that familiar saying he'd heard from her a long time ago during one of their many sparring sessions. Back when he'd first heard it so long ago he'd leaned down and kissed her. So before she could say anything else and before the moment was lost forever he did exactly that, as he leaned down and kissed her hard and passionately, hoping more than anything that it might spark that memory within her once more.

As soon as Grant's lips crashed down on to hers hard and passionately Skye immediately felt what she could only describe as a jolt of electricity spread throughout her whole body, as she then suddenly found herself transported to a different scene and different time as her memory took over her.

_Roaming her fingers through Grant's hair Skye moaned deeply as she lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Once she'd gripped him tight enough she then rolled him to the right and onto his back so he was now pinned underneath her, leaving her with the upper hand. "Now who has who pinned?"_

"_It's not such a bad thing to be pinned underneath such a beautiful woman you know" chuckled Grant, as he smiled up at Skye. "You can pin me down anytime you want, babe."_

"_Good to know" grinned Skye quite devilishly, as she pulled off her top and tossed it to the side. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Skye?!" exclaimed Grant, as he stared up at his girlfriend sitting astride him in now just a pair of tiny shorts and her bright pink bra._

"_I'm planning on seducing you right here, right now!" smiled Skye seductively, as she then proceeded to strip him out of his jeans._

"_Skye! Stop it! Coulson or May could come down those stairs at any minute! And not to mention the lab with FitzSimmons in is right behind us!" said Grant, as he tried his best to stop Skye from stripping him out of his jeans but failing._

"_That's where the thrill of it all comes from!" smirked Skye. "Come on, Ward, break a rule with me. We can be quick!"_

"_You are going to be the death of me one day Rookie I swear..." said Grant, trailing off, as he completely gave in to her. One thing he'd never been able to do was to resist Skye whenever she tried seducing him, no matter where they were at the time. _

As Skye suddenly found herself released from her memory and pulled back into the present once more she found herself still lying on her back on the training mats with Grant on top of her as they continued to kiss. Panic suddenly set in as Skye pushed him off of her with one swift movement and jumped away from him as fast as she could.

"Skye?! What is it?! Sweetheart what's wrong?!" asked Grant, quite panicked, as he jumped to his feet after Skye, trying his best to pull her into his arms to calm her down.

"I just...can't...I can't do that...with you" Skye stammered out, as she resisted Grant's attempts at pulling her into his arms. "I'm not ready for that...if ever...I'm sorry...I just can't."

"Skye, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" asked Grant, slightly confused, as he gripped Skye's hands tightly in his own and tried to get her to look at him. "It's okay, Skye. You're okay. I didn't mean to make you remember anything that scared you."

"I didn't remember anything scary" said Skye, as she finally looked up at him. "I remembered me and you down on the training mats and we were about to...I just thought you wanted me to remember that particular memory because you wanted us to...you know...again."

"Skye, no, no, no..." said Grant, as he pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. "Our relationship isn't just about that and it's the last thing I would expect from you while you can barely remember the intimate parts of our relationship. I don't expect anything like that from you I swear. Our relationship is based on a lot more than sex and always has been. I'm sorry the memory made you think otherwise, but at times you are going to remember more intimate moments between us."

"I know. It's not about that as trust me I want to remember everything about our relationship as it gets me that one step closer to remembering everything about you and us together. I'm being silly. I'm sorry. I just thought for a brief moment that the more I remembered the more you might expect from me" said Skye, as she pulled back to look up at him. "You know I've fallen in love with you all over again and that's never going to change I promise. But I just really hate knowing that I'm constantly giving you false hope regarding so, so much."

"Don't ever think that you're giving me false hope, Skye" said Grant, as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "Because you're not. It doesn't matter to me if we never have a physical relationship again. As long as you love me, as long as I still have you in my life and as long as I can still call you mine then it'll always be enough for me, Skye. I love you and I always will no matter what. I never want to come close to losing you again and I will make sure that I never do. A second time would just kill me completely."

"I believe you. I trust you. I love you, too." Leaning up on her tiptoes Skye then wrapped her arms around Grant's neck as she brought his lips down to hers in a loving kiss she hoped was also full of hope for their future. She hoped more than anything that one day all of her memories would return to her. She was determined to make them no matter what it took.

* * *

A little while later as Grant went to talk to Agent Coulson about how his first day of training Paige had gone saw Skye wander into the kitchenette to make herself something to eat, stumbling across Paige sitting by the counter as she texted someone on her phone.

"Hey there" smiled Skye, trying her best to be friendly and make conversation.

"Oh it's you" said Paige, as she looked up and saw Skye, which instantly made her scowl. "What do you want?"

"Umm nothing. I was just going to make myself something to eat while I waited for Grant to return from A.C.'s office" replied Skye nervously. _Why doesn't she like me? I don't know what I've done to make her hate me so much._

"You follow him around like a lost little puppy. You do know that, right? If I was him I would have kicked you to the curb by now. I mean I don't even know why he's still with you. It's not like you really remember him. He probably only stays with you out of pity and because he feels like he has too or something. I mean hell you practically freak out over a memory of the two of you having sex after training on the mats?!" laughed Paige, loving to see Skye's shocked face in front of her that she could tell desperately wanted to start crying. "I saw that little freak out as I was spying on you both at the time. I mean come on you're so pathetic, Skye! I would be more than happy to take your place should Agent Ward's frustrations ever get the better of him. After all I'm your replacement when it comes to hacking so why not in every other way too?" And with that Paige rose to her feet, smirking as she did, as she then spun around to walk away and head back to her bunk.

But she didn't get very far. Because as soon as she attempted to turn the corner she found herself face to face with none other than Agent Melinda May. The look of pure anger etched upon her face made Paige take a few shaky steps backwards and back into the kitchenette.

"Come here, Skye" said Melinda, as she beckoned to Skye to come towards her. As soon as Skye got close to her Melinda placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and turned to face Paige. "Apologise to Skye. NOW! Before I snap your neck in half..."

"But I didn't do any-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses! I know what I heard, Agent Williamson. Now apologise!" said Melinda menacingly.

"I'm sorry, Skye" apologised Paige ever so quietly. "I should never have said what I did. I was way out of line. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"That'll do for now. But don't think I won't be talking to you in private or informing the rest of the team about your behaviour and attitude towards Skye for no good reason because I will be. You aren't Skye's replacement on this team. Do you know why? Because Skye is irreplaceable to all of us. Remember that if you know what's good for you!" spat Melinda, her anger threatening to completely erupt as her Berserker rage practically begged to be unleashed upon Paige. "Get out of my sight if you wish to live another second!"

Paige just nodded as she bolted from the kitchenette as quick as her legs would carry her. If she was honest with herself then Agent May scared the hell out of her!

"I'm going to kill her!" growled Melinda, as she started plotting all of the many different ways she could in her head. "Don't take anything that she said to heart, Skye. You know nothing that she said is true and never will be."

Skye just nodded at her, not saying a word as her tears started to fall down her cheeks. As she started to cry she found herself being pulled into Melinda's arms as she hugged her tightly, rubbing a hand up her back soothingly and trying her best to reassure her that everything was going to be alright and that Paige was as good as dead.

"Skye! Are you okay?! Baby what happened?!" came Grant's panicked voice, as he ran into the kitchenette when he saw Skye practically glued to Agent May and crying.

"Is Skye okay?! Do I have to hurt someone for hurting her?!" came Agent Coulson's equally panicked voice not long after Grant's, as he too came running into the kitchenette after him.

With her arms still wrapped tightly around Skye as she continued to cry onto her shoulder Melinda looked from both Grant to Phil as she simply said "Paige is a bitch and a soon to be dead one at that!"

* * *

As Paige stormed into her bunk she slammed the door shut after her and angrily flopped down onto her bed. She was currently beyond pissed at Agent May as she was never meant to overhear what she had said to Skye, no one was. Things weren't going to plan and were now slowly starting to spiral out of control. But she could generally talk her way out of any situation, at least she always had done successfully in the past, and she was determined to try and do the same to the upcoming confrontations from the rest of team she knew would soon be coming her way.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her hand. Looking down at the screen she soon saw that it was a message from 84267424263, making her smile as she started to reply back.

[Text to Paige]_ How did it go with Skye?_

[Text to 84267424263]_ Not good. Think I messed up BIG time._

[Text to Paige]_ What happened? Did you not manage to place doubt in her mind over Agent Ward yet?_

[Text to 84267424263]_ I believe I did. But Agent May overheard me and flipped the fuck out._

[Text to Paige]_ You have to be more careful, Paige! Agent May is extremely overprotective of that girl._

[Text to 84267424263]_ Yeah, no shit._

[Text to Paige]_ Don't worry. I've got a foolproof plan of what you need to start putting into action next._

[Text to 84267424263]_ I'm listening. Tell me._

[Text to Paige]_ Read very carefully and remember everything because you MUST delete all received and sent messages afterwards._

[Text to 84267424263]_ I always do..._

As her next text message came through Paige curved the right corner of her mouth into a devious smile as she read what she was to start putting into action next.


End file.
